He's Back
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: 5 years ago Greg was kidnapped and buried alive. Now he and Nick with their 5 year old daughter attend a family gathering for thanksgiving, but what will happen when they cross paths with the one guy they thought they had forgotten? Sequel to Deja Vu.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**A/N:** I do not own CSI or Criminal Minds or their characters except my own.

**Description:** sequel to Déjà Vu, that's all I'm going to say. CSI with Criminal Minds it's a crossover.

* * *

><p>It has been 5 years since Greg was kidnapped, buried alive and given birth to their most beautiful daughter Aleena. Now here they are with their baby girl, who was now 5 years old and heading out to Chicago to visit Greg's family. It was close to thanksgiving and they had planned to spend thanksgiving with his family. Greg had just packed the last of Aleena clothes along with his when Nick came into the bedroom, smiling nonstop at his husband and daughter.<p>

"What?" Greg asked smiling back at him. Nick shook his head coming out of his daze.

"Hmmm...? Oh nothin' . . . it's just I love you both so damn much" Nick stated as he walked up to Greg pulling him to him and kissed him with so much love he then turned his attention to the little girl who was sitting on their bed.

She reached out her arms for him. "Daddy" she stated. Nick smiled lifting her up.

"Hey pumpkin" Nick cooed as he kissed her forehead. Picking up his bag, Greg grabbed his as well then turned to face one another. "You ready love? And is the booster seat already in the car?" Nick asked turning to him with their daughter in his arms.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, I put it in there before I packed our clothes, so let's get outta here before Ecklie decides to cancel our trip we worked so hard to earn." Greg said as Nick nodded in agreement and headed for the car outside to drive them all to the airport.

"What do you say sweetheart, ready to go see grandma Fran, uncle Derek, aunt Sarah and aunt Desiree?" Nick asked. Aleena looked at him then smiled brightly as she nodded in excitement.

"Yay! Gwamma" Aleena shrieked in delight. Nick and Greg chuckled at her mispronounce of Grandma.

As Nick placed Aleena in the car, he fastened her in then shut the door. He turned around to see Greg staring at them with unshed tears in his eyes. He got worried as he walked up to his husband.

"Greg? Are you alright darlin'?" Nick asked just as Greg nodded back.

"Yeah, I was just admiring how beautiful our little girl is that came from my body. She's growing up so fast and I have a wonderful husband who loves me. I feel like the luckiest man alive!" Greg stated happily. Nick smiled big as he gathered the young man in his arms and held him.

"Me too. I love you too" Nick whispered then broke apart when they heard their daughter yell out.

"Come on daddy, Poppa we're gonna be late!" Aleena yelled out. They laughed shaking their heads and got in.

Soon they were well on their way. When they arrived at the airport they checked in, put their suitcases up so they could be checked and loaded then headed for the gate. Soon they were sitting on the plane. Nick sat behind Greg as Aleena sat by the window beside Greg she was bouncing happily and excitedly.

"Aleena sit down and behave" Nick said firmly. She turned to him.

"But daddy..." She started, but one look from Nick stopped further argument she sighed and nodded "Yes daddy" Aleena obeyed and sat down. Greg turned to him and frowned a little.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nick let her have a little fun! She's excited about going to see her grandmother" Greg said. Nick sighed.

"I know Greg, but you know the plane is not a place for her to bounce around, but I guess it'll be ok for a bit" Nick said that earned a huge smile from Greg and a big kiss from his daughter and he couldn't help but give in as he chuckled and sat back. "But Aleena don't be jumpin' too high or kick the seats ok? And when the plane starts to take off you need to be seated with a seat belt on, understood?" Nick stated.

"Yes daddy" Aleena happily answered as she bounced a little bit. Then she turned to Greg. "Thanks Poppa" he nodded and smiled.

"Ya know she gets her energy from you" Nick stated, but Greg didn't bother to hide his agreement with a smile. He chuckled and smiled back.

As Nick sat back a stewardess came by offered them a pillow. They took three, one for each of them then one of the passengers turned to them with a smile.

"She is a cute little girl" he stated.

They both looked over to him. He looked oddly familiar to them and they had a feeling they should know him, but they just couldn't put their finger on it so they shrugged it off and smiled.

"Thank you sir! She's our pride and joy" Greg stated proudly. He chuckled and smiled fondly at them then his smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Well she should be, after all she looks just like you Greg" He said.

Both Nick and Greg snapped their heads towards him, their eyes widened. They knew he looked familiar he was Paul Barnett he had somehow changed his looks making it hard to recognize him. As Greg stared in shock, Nick immediately placed a protective hand on his shoulder giving the man who caused Greg so much hurt and pain the death glare.

"I don't know how you got out of prison, but you had better stay away from my husband and daughter!" Nick hissed angrily, while keeping his voice low. The man only smiled then turned.

"What? I'm Just enjoying a nice little vacation is all. Making them believe you've changed has its advantages. Gives you an early release for good behavior" He snickered then went back to reading.

Greg couldn't believe this. His day was going so well then this happened. The one man who he thought he would never have to see again was sitting right beside him and it frightened him to no end. It was like going back in time 5 years when he first encountered the man. His name was Paul Barnett he had a prior at the time he kidnapped and buried Greg. Soon the plane was taking off. All through the plane ride Nick couldn't sleep, not with that bastard sitting beside his husband and daughter as he kept an eye on the man. He turned his attention to Greg who fidgeted in his seat. Nick placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump a little as he squeezed it for reassurance.

"Don't worry babe! He won't get near you, I won't let him" Nick said. Greg nodded slowly; he was pale and shook a little. Nick swore under his breath, "Fu...I mean darn him" Nick stated as he saw Greg looking at him.

"Nice save on the swearing" Greg smiled. Nick smiled back.

They settled back into their seats and stayed silent the rest of the way. They stayed awake while Aleena slept on. Greg looked over at her and smiled. He stroked her long blond hair from her face. She looked so much like an angel then he settled back into his seat. Several hours later the announcer came on.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now descending into the Chicago airport. Please put your trays upright and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying southwest airlines and have a pleasant day"_ he said then hung the intercom up.

Greg reached over and shook Aleena getting her awake a little so he could fasten her seat belt. Once that task was done he allowed her to go right back to sleep. Soon the plane landed as both Nick and Greg stayed in their seats allowing that...that..._monster_ to get off first. Finally they were the last ones off as they rushed through the airport to the baggage claim. They grabbed their bags and headed out the door at lightning speed. Once outside, they both spotted Derek standing there with a smile as Aleena bounced wanting down, so Greg put her down allowing her to run to her uncle.

"Uncle Dewek, uncle Dewek" Aleena called as she ran to him he lifted her up happily.

"Hey little one! How's my favorite niece doing?" Derek asked.

"Derek she's your only niece" Greg pointed out and Derek grinned.

"Exactly, that's why she's my favorite" Derek exclaimed. They shook their heads as Derek put Aleena in the booster seat buckling her in.

Greg turned his head towards the terminal in time to see Paul exiting the building. He kept staring at him with that sick grin on his face. Greg quickly turned around he grabbed a hold of Nick who turned to him.

"Let's go! I wanna get out of here" Greg quickly stated as he got in the car in a hurry.

Derek looked at him then to Nick who shrugged pretending to not know what was going on as he too got in. Once they were settled, they soon drove off towards home. Derek looked over at his brother and could tell something was wrong.

"Greg, is everything alright?" Derek asked. Greg nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just excited about going home for thanksgiving is all" Greg said. Derek didn't buy it, but he let it go.

Derek pulled up to the house as they got out. Nick dragged his daughter from the back, cradling her in his arms as both Derek and Greg took the bags they headed inside where their momma was waiting. As they entered she greeted them all with a smile.

"Derek, I'm glad you're back go help your sister she needs help right now! Greg, Nick good to see you both" Fran smiled brightly as she took her baby into her arms and hugged him then she turned to Nick doing the same, but careful of her granddaughter as she jumped joyfully in her father's arms.

"Gwamma, Gwamma" Aleena yelped joyfully. She smiled at her taking her in her arms.

"And how is my beautiful granddaughter?" Fran asked kissing her forehead.

"I'm ok gwamma!" Aleena said. Fran chuckled then kissed her again setting her down as she ran into the living room to go see her aunts.

Nick and Greg walked into the living room where they saw a group of people sitting there talking. They assumed they were Derek's friends and husband. Aleena ran to her aunts calling them out as they turned.

"Aunt Sawah, Aunt Desiwee" Aleena yelled jumping into their arms as they welcomed her.

"Aleena! And how is our beautiful niece?" they both asked. She smiled.

"I'm ok!" Aleena answered.

"My goodness look how you've grown! What are you now 4?" Sara asked Aleena shook her head.

"No I'm 5 silly" Aleena stated giggling. That earned a chuckle from Greg.

"Well one things for sure you look just like both of your daddies and you have both of their beautiful eyes" Desiree said Aleena blushed and looked down.

"Thank you" then she turned to the group who was looking at her as she smiled and giggled.

Aleena was about to open her mouth when she heard a throat clear she looked back at her poppa who gave her that look. As her father came up behind him she immediately knew that look as she turned back to the group she was about to talk to and addressed them as she curtsied.

"Hello kind sirs and ladies, my name is Aleena Renee Sanders-Stokes daughter of Nick Sanders-Stokes and Greg Sanders-Stokes and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Aleena said as she continued to curtsy.

Nick stood with his mouth hung opened as Greg smirked. Nick was shocked he couldn't believe how well his daughter had manners when addressing others with such politeness. He looked over at Greg.

"Wha? Huh? How...but how did you...?" Nick stuttered not knowing what to say as Greg smiled.

"It's called patience dear! Remember that" Greg said then he turned back to see what would happen as did Nick.

The group who Aleena was addressing quickly closed their mouths as they smiled. Hotch was the first to speak.

"Hello Miss Sanders-Stokes my name is Aaron Hotchner, but it's ok if you call me Hotch" Hotch said as he shook her little hand. She smiled and moved to the next person.

"Hello my name is Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ" JJ said happily. She nodded and moved to the next person sitting next to her.

"My name is Emily Prentiss, but you can call me Emily" Prentiss said. She nodded.

"My name is David Rossi, but you can call me uncle David if you want" Rossi stated as he spoke up. She looked at him and smiled then moved to the next person.

"My name is Penelope Garcia, but you can call me Aunt Penny if you want" Garcia said smiling. She nodded then looked at the last person. He opened his mouth to talk when Aleena jumped into his arms.

"You married to my uncle Dewek?" Aleena asked politely. He nodded. "So can I call you uncle too?" She sweetly asked. He nodded with a smile.

"Of course you can sweetheart. My name is Spencer Reid, but you can call me Uncle Reid if you want" Reid said. She nodded and hugged him gently.

Aleena stepped back as she looked at the group. She smiled brightly making Nick gasp loudly as they looked at him he turned to Greg.

"My word! I never noticed this before, but Aleena's got your smile, sunshine" Nick said. He nodded then turned back to Aleena as she continued to smile.

They all settled in for the evening, ready to start there thanksgiving get together, but what they didn't know was the figure lurking across the street with a smile on his face. He looked on as he walked away mumbling to himself.

"Soon Greg, soon..." with that he disappeared into the shadows as the sun sank coating the city in darkness.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Greg awoke with the feeling of something brushing against his thigh. He looked over his shoulder to see his husband's arm draped around him. His arm was protectively flung over his midsection, still asleep. Then he realized what it was and smirked as he moved to face his older lover. Greg just stared at him as he continued to sleep on. Then he moved his hand down taking his erection into his hand Nick gave a low moan as he opened his eyes smiling at Greg.

"G! As much...oh fuck yes...a-as much as I...mmmmm yes right there...love it when you t-touch me...we are in your parent's house" Nick said between soft moans and gasps.

"I know" Greg said rubbing his thumb over his head smearing the pre-cum around.

Nick moaned again when the strokes sped up. "Greg our daughter is down the hall across from us she can hear...oh damn that feels good" Nick stated, arching into his fist.

A sudden knock had Greg immediately pulling away from Nick. "Yes?" Greg shouted out.

It was Derek's voice on the other side. "Hey Greg, I'm going into town you wanna go with?" Derek asked through the door. Greg looked at Nick who nodded.

"You should go G! You haven't had the chance to spend time with your brother" Nick said Greg nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Der! Let me get a shower and get ready k?" Greg said.

"Ok. I'll be waiting downstairs" Derek said as he walked off then Greg turned to Nick.

"Are you sure your ok with this Nick? I mean, I'm here with you for thanksgiving and it doesn't seem fair that I take off and leave you with our daughter" Greg said, but Nick just smiled and nodded to him.

"I'm sure G! I can handle Aleena. I have help so it wouldn't be problem. You go with your brother, have fun and I love you" Nick stated then he cupped Greg's face with his hands and kissed him deeply then he took his hand and placed it back on his cock "but first time to finish what you started" Greg smirked, but instead of stroking him Greg had a better Idea so he got out of bed grabbed a condom and lube he had packed dragged Nick out of the bed and into the shower turning the water on. Nick smirked and pushed Greg up against the tile he then turned him around spreading his legs and pushed all three of his lubed up fingers into his hole causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck Nick that feels sooo good I'm ready do it now" Greg begged

Nick took the condom rolled it down his length spreading the rest of the lube on then entered Greg in one swift motion causing him to cry out as his cock hit his prostate dead on so Nick angled himself grabbed a hold of Greg's waist and continued to thrust into him hitting his prostate every time.

"Fuck Greg so fuckin' tight...mmmmm yes oh fuck yes...don't know...how much...longer...I can...hold...out...fuuuuucccckkkk" Nick screamed out as he leaned forward placing one hand on the wall while the other grabbed Greg's cock and stroked it while thrusting got faster.

"Oh fuck Nick...yes yes yes" Greg panted arching his back as Nick grabbed a hold of Greg's thighs and picked him up all the while he held on to Nick's neck causing him to go deeper as he fucked him hard and fast. "Fuck Nick oh that feels sooo good ughnnn faster oh baby faster" Greg moaned out and Nick did just that. Soon they were coming Nick filled the condom as Greg shot his load onto the wall while the water washed all evidence of their lovemaking down the drain.

Moments later both he and Nick emerged from the shower fully dressed. He kissed Nick once again then went downstairs. Greg came around the corner in time to witness Derek drawing Reid into a long passionate kiss. He cleared his throat causing Derek to pull away he turned and looked at Greg who was smirking.

"I'll just wait outside" Greg said then walked out. Derek shook his head then turned again and kissed Reid.

"I'll be back pretty boy" Derek said. Reid nodded.

"Ok! Please be careful and I love you" Reid said. Derek nodded.

"I will, and I love you too" Derek said then kissed him once again before he walked out the door.

Greg stood by the car as Derek emerged from the house he was smirking the entire time as Derek walked up to the car. He stopped and stared at Greg for a moment then smirked himself.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Oh nothing" Greg smirked again then got in.

They were soon on their way to town. After a few stops here and there they finally made it to Wal-Mart. Greg exited the car with Derek who grabbed a buggy and walked into the store. As they walked down the grocery aisle they talked about work and other things along the way. As Derek placed the bread in the buggy he turned to Greg.

"Hey could you go and get some cranberry sauce please?" Derek asked. He nodded and he started off towards the aisle when someone called his name. They turned and Greg stared in shock once again. He suddenly went pale.

"Greg? Is that you?" the man asked. He pretended to be friends with him as Derek looked around at Greg who looked down. He didn't take notice of the man. Derek looked between them then back to the man there was something oddly familiar about him, but he just couldn't place it, but something in his gut told him 'danger' he watched as Greg walked off in a hurry as did the man.

Greg walked slowly down the aisle trying to get his mind off of Paul as he looked for the cranberry sauce. He was shaky from the encounter and he was completely unaware of the presence behind him as he continued to look. He spotted what he was looking for a few rows down as he bent to retrieve the prized can he got up only to feel arms circling around him pinning his arms to the side the voice caused a shiver of fear down his spine.

"You know Greg, that wasn't very nice to ignore me especially in front of your brother I'm surprised he hasn't recognized me yet. Heck it's been a long time since I've seen you last and you could have been a little nicer" The voice said. Greg gulped as he struggled to get out of his grasp.

"W-What do you want Barnett?" Greg asked his voice shaky.

"Revenge! You sent me to prison and as I sat in jail I began planning my revenge against you and Stokes" he hissed in his ear then he covered his mouth to stop him from screaming. He started to drag him from the aisle making sure no one was looking and then he started towards the exit, but he didn't get far when someone stopped him.

"Hey Greg, I got the stuff you like and..." Derek started and when he looked up he didn't like what he saw. "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Derek asked addressing the man behind Greg. He immediately released him removing his hand from his mouth. Derek walked up to Greg and drew him close to his side he could tell he was frightened and shaking he looked up to the man. "look I know I should know you, but for some reason I cannot place you, but I suggest you not come near my little brother again or I will have you arrested do I make myself clear?" Derek sternly said in very serious firm tone. He just smirked and nodded he then looked at Greg with that grin and walked off.

"Greg...?"

"Let's get out of here" Greg jumped in. Derek nodded.

"Ok, I got what we needed anyway so let's go" Derek said. He paid for the items and they left the store.

The ride home was silent. Derek took a glance every once in a while to make sure his brother was ok. He could see the fear written on his face and the look in his eyes. He still couldn't quite put a finger on how that man looked familiar, but he could tell it was bothering his brother. He pulled up to the drive as he grabbed the bags. He got out behind Greg who reached the front door. Greg opened the door he left it open for Derek so he could carry the groceries in. he spotted Nick talking among their new friends as he walked over to him Nick looked up and could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Greg? Are you alright?" Nick asked worriedly. Greg shook his head and threw himself into Nick's and sobbed while holding on to him for dear life.

This confused Nick he had no idea what was wrong with his husband or why he was shaking like a leaf He looked over at his new friends who looked confused and concerned then he looked up at Derek who had just walked into the living room. He looked at him.

"Derek why is Greg shaking and crying?" Nick asked confusingly.

"Well when we got to Wal-mart we came to the can aisle so I asked him to grab a can of cranberry sauce and this guy called out to Greg he ignored him, but when I found Greg the same guy had a hold on him. He had his arms pinned to his side and his mouth covered I didn't like what I saw so I told him to take his hands off of him and told him not to come near Greg again, but the weird part is I know I've seen that guy before, but I just don't know where" Derek explained sitting down. Nick stared at him mouth gaped opened and all.

"What guy?" Nick demanded.

"Don't know he didn't give a name" Derek said.

Nick looked at him he shook his head then turned back to Greg he held his husband tightly to him and held him for dear life. Finally after what seemed like a life time Greg pulled back Nick smiled at his love wiping the tears from his cheek he leaned in and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Greg was it _him?_" Nick asked softly Greg nodded Nick sighed in anger tightening his hold on him "Shit! I warned him not to come anywhere near you or Aleena" Nick growled that caused Greg to sit up in alarm

"Where's Aleena?" Greg asked in panic he suddenly realized she wasn't there.

"She's out front playing" Sarah said. Greg sighed and nodded.

!

Aleena was sitting down on the grass, playing with some Barbie dolls when the man who had grabbed Greg before walked up to her with a smile. He cleared his throat as she looked up. Aleena didn't like this man she could sense that this guy was dangerous so she turned her back to him.

"Hello my dear" Barnett addressed her. She remained silent and continued playing. He sighed shaking his head. "You're just like your daddies! They don't like me either," with that be bent forward and grabbed her, picking her up she struggled against Paul causing her to scream out loudly.

!

a loud scream pierced through the house causing everyone to jump. "DADDY! POPPA" it was Aleena and they immediately jumped up and ran for the front door.

They had just thrown the door opened in time to see Paul Barnett driving off and their daughter nowhere to be seen. Greg chased the car his heart throbbing in his chest, but the car was already out of sight. He stood in complete shock unable to realize what had just happened when somebody grabbed him he turned to see Sarah dragging him back to the yard. He looked at Nick throwing himself to him sobbing.

"He took her Nick! He took our little girl" Greg cried. Nick held him close tears in his eyes as well.

"We'll get her back, and when we do this time...I will _kill_ him" Nick stated.

"Alright everyone, let's be calm and go back inside so we can sort this out" Hotch took charge. They nodded as Nick led a weeping Greg in. They all sat around as silence fell between them for a moment until Derek spoke up in an angry rage.

"Hotch, we have to do something" Derek said angrily. Hotch nodded then turned his attention to Nick.

"Nick, who was that man?" Hotch asked. Nick looked at him then to Fran who was crying in Sarah's arms. He took a deep breath releasing it with a sigh.

"His name is Paul Barnett..."

"WHAT?" they all yelled in unison that confused both Nick and Greg.

"I _knew_ he looked familiar son of a bitch how did I not recognize him?" Derek growled out

"You know of Barnett?" Nick asked. Derek nodded.

"Yeah remember? It was after you found Greg and it was after he almost raped him in the bathroom of the crime lab that I showed up? He had sent me a dvd with the website on it and when I clicked that's when I found Greg in that coffin of his! It wasn't until after we met that we found out about Barnett Garcia there managed to trace the feed back to him, but not a location" Derek stated.

Nick nodded "And now he has our little angel" he cried everyone stared sympathy.

"Derek!" Fran croaked out Derek looked over at her and he could instantly tell that she new about this before he even did

"Mom? You knew about this? You knew this happened to Greg?" Derek asked hurt. She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call me the moment it happened? I would have been in Vegas immediately to help find him!"

"Because Derek at the time I wasn't being a good mother! At the time I was being a selfish bitch who didn't approve of both of her son's life style and after everything was done I had a talk with Nick's mother who made me realize just because both of you were in love with a man doesn't change who you were and then I just wanted to forget that his living hell ever happened!" Fran said as she began to sob. "I am so sorry Derek! I should have never cut you guys off because of that it's all my fault and now that maniac has my granddaughter" Derek took her into his arms and held his momma.

"No momma none of this is your fault ok? And don't worry because I forgive you! We'll find her I know we will" Derek said soothingly. He looked over at Desiree. "Did you call 911?" she nodded then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Hotch answered the door in record time.

"Excuse me sir, but there was a 911 call placed from this house" The officer said. He nodded.

"Yes a little girl was kidnapped a few minutes ago" Hotch said. He nodded as he walked in with his partner.

"Can you tell us what happened?" he asked. Nick spoke up.

"Our daughter was playin' out in the front yard the next thing I know is she's yelling out for help and were runnin' for the front door that's when I see Paul Barnett he's the man who was put in prison 5 years ago for kidnapping and attempted murder of a CSI officer drivin' off with our daughter" Nick stated as he held Greg. The officer nodded jotting everything down.

"Ok sir could I ask you and your wife to come down and fill out a missing person's report?" the officer asked. Nick looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, but I don't have a wife I have a partner" Nick stated and to prove his point he drew Greg up close to him holding him close the officer looked at him again and smiled.

"I apologize sir, I didn't realize!" he said. Nick nodded as the officer and his partner left.

Nick immediately whipped out his phone. After a few rings a voice came through the other end.

"_Willows!"_ Catherine answered

"Hey Cath!" Nick greeted.

"_Hey Nicky! How's thanksgiving?" _Catherine asked.

"Not so good" Nick said as he choked back a sob she could tell something was wrong.

"_Nicky? Is everything alright?"_ Catherine asked.

"No Catherine, everythin' is not alright" Nick said.

"_What is it? What's wrong?"_ Catherine asked she was starting to get worried. As the others around the lab heard her conversation, they gathered around the phone, demanding to know what was going on. "_Hold on, I'll put you on speaker! Ok now everyone can hear you"_ Catherine stated. Nick sighed.

"Good because I need them to hear this too! Catherine Paul Barnett is free from prison and he just kidnapped Aleena" Nick said he could hear the gasps from Warrick and the others.

"_Oh my word! You're kidding! Wh-what's being done about it? And do we need to come down?" _Catherine asked. Nick shook his head, but then remembered she couldn't see it.

"No! You guys stay there! The local PD and the FBI will handle it" Nick stated. He could hear her sighing on the other end.

"_You sure, Nicky?"_ Catherine asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, but thanks anyway Cath!" Nick said.

"_Ok, but _please_ update us as soon as you can"_ Catherine demanded lightly he chuckled.

"I will! I promise" Nick stated.

"_Alright, I guess I'll let you go! And Warrick and the others gives you their love and prayers"_ Catherine said.

"Ok thank y'all and I will talk to y'all later" Nick said then hung up.

All that needed to be done now was to go and file a missing person's report and hope that they can find Aisa in time. Nick knew in his heart that this has only just begun.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Paul parked the car and got out. He opened the trunk and hauled the little girl out into his arms. As he carried her inside the unknown building, Aleena began to cry harder as she was a long way from home now. He placed the little girl down on the bed, slowly untying her then took a step back, grinning at the little girl making her shiver.

"I wanna go home!" Aleena cried. He shook his head.

"Oh shut it! I swear you are the whiniest brat I have ever laid eyes on, but I have to admit you are very beautiful just like your poppa" Barnett said. She looked at him then turned her head away. She didn't want to talk to this guy. "Oh now you're gonna ignore me? Ha, you really are like your fathers!" He walked out closing the door behind him and once he was gone she began to sob.

!

Greg sat in the living room holding the teddy bear that Aleena had brought with her, the one her other grandmother gave her. Nick's mother who he had just called after Nick got off the phone with Catherine. He told her not to come that they will do whatever it takes to find her and she reluctantly agreed. Greg held the teddy bear close, closing his eyes as he let his tears spill once again. Nick saw this and gathered his husband into his arms holding him close while the others watched in sadness.

"I want her back Nick! I want our daughter back" Greg cried, burying his face into his neck as he rocked him back and forth.

"I know baby. I know! I want her back too" Nick said softly trying to sooth his broken husband. The others stared at them sadly. Garcia had tears in her eyes. How can anyone want to kidnap and innocent little girl? She couldn't understand it. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever when Greg's phone went off causing everyone to jump in surprise. Greg pulled away from Nick long enough to grab his phone. He flipped it open without looking at the screen as he answered sniffing.

"Sanders!" Greg answered his voice shaky.

"_Hello Greg! You have such a beautiful little girl"_ The voice taunted. Greg immediately sat up his breathing began to quicken.

"Give her back! Give me back my baby!" Greg demanded through his tears. Nick immediately snatched the phone from Greg hearing the tone in his voice.

"Give us back our baby you fuckin' asshole!" Nick said angrily. Paul snickered on the other end.

"_Now now, no need to get all pissy! I'll give her back as soon as I get what I want" _Paul said.

"What do ya want?" Nick asked bitterly.

"_Revenge! Revenge on both you and Greg, but mostly Greg"_ Paul stated. Nick pursed his lips together. His hands were shaking as he placed it on speaker.

"Is that why you kidnapped our daughter? For revenge?" Nick asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"_Yup pretty much! So what's it going to be?"_ Paul asked and before Nick could open his mouth Greg spoke up.

"I'll take her place just please let her go" Greg said. He could feel Paul grinning from the other end.

"_Good! I was hoping you would say that! Both of you meet me at Haley's Park in an hour and Greg you two had better come alone"_ Paul warned. Greg nodded.

"Alright fine! just don't hurt her please" Greg begged then the line went dead. He looked over at everyone as they stared in shock.

"Greg..." Derek began, but Greg cut him off.

"No Derek, I know what you are going to say! She's our daughter and we will get her back by _any_ means right Nick?" Greg told him then asked as he turned to Nick who nodded.

"Of course Greggo! Whatever it takes" Nick said then they got up and headed out.

Derek watched them walk out. He then turned to the others his eyes misting. "Guys this is just like 5 years ago all over again, we can't let them do this" Derek stated. Hotch nodded.

"You're right! We could tail them and then hide so Mr. Barnett can't see us, but be were we could jump out at him when we needed to" Hotch suggested. They all nodded then got up and left.

Both Nick and Greg were already headed for the park, both shaking so bad. Half an hour later they both arrived at the park as in instructed. Nick turned to Greg drawing him into a hug, kissing him on the temple as he held him close. They stayed there for what seemed like forever when Nick finally pulled away looking Greg dead in the eyes.

"Let's hope Derek and his team doesn't get caught" Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked confused.

"They followed us, but I don't think they know that I know and I don't think they will be where they would get caught by this guy! They care too much for Aleena's safety to get caught" Nick said. Greg nodded then they exited the vehicle and walked up the path.

They sat down on a bench that was sitting facing the lake when Paul came walking in view Aleena by his side. They both got up quickly, but didn't move right away. Paul looked at them both and smiled. He pulled Aleena in front of him and held her there with both hands resting on her shoulders she had that terrified look on her face.

"Daddy! Poppa!" Aleena cried out she tried to pull away, but Paul pulled her back stroking her head while looking at both Nick and Greg.

"Give her back" Nick demanded, but he ignored him and smiled.

"I can't believe you actually came, and alone for that matter" Paul said snickering.

"I said give her back" Nick demanded again, angrier this time.

Derek who was hiding nearby was growing angrier by this guy's refusal, but the look on his boss's face told him to be calm. He took the hint and immediately calmed not wanting to put his niece in anymore danger. He slowly, but quietly took a deep breath and waited. Paul looked at them then smiled he started to release his hold on Aleena when an officer came out of nowhere and walked up to them Greg's heart sped up a little faster when he saw him. The officer walked up to the couple he recognized them from earlier.

"Mr. Stokes? Mr. Sanders? What are you doing here?" he asked. Nick turned to him along with Greg.

"Get outta here now" Nick told him. The officer turned to the man in front of them he saw him with the little girl and immediately recognized her by the picture they both provided him. Paul was angry to say the least as he pulled Aleena back against him.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME ALONE!" with that Paul pulled his gun and fired at Greg hitting him. As he went down he picked up Aleena as a shield as she shrieked and struggled.

"POPPA!" Aleena cried then like a flash they were gone.

"ALEENA NO!" Nick yelled then chased after them, but they were nowhere to be seen. He rushed back to Greg. Derek and the others came out of hiding Nick was beyond angry now he turned to the officer.

"What have you done?" Nick asked angrily.

"What? What did I do?" the officer asked innocently this caused Nick to snap.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU GOT MY HUSBAND SHOT AND MADE US LOSE OUR DAUGHTER AGAIN YOU FUCKIN' MORON" Nick shouted then lunged for the officer, but Derek and Rossi pulled him back in time.

"Nick calm down! JJ call for the medics" Hotch instructed.

"Already did sir" JJ said. Nick knelt down beside Greg, lifting his head up placing it in his lap and gently stroked his hair.

"Greggo hold on, just hold on help is comin'" Nick sobbed.

He couldn't believe this was happening he lost his daughter now he might lose his husband too...No he was not going to think like that. The officer was stunned at his actions, but because his daughter was kidnapped and his partner was shot he was going to let it slide as he walked up to them he had that sad look on his face.

"I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea what was happening" he said. Hotch nodded then he knelt down beside Nick as he looked at him. "Mr. Stokes I really am sorry" Nick looked over at him his anger was still there but he couldn't blame him because really he had no idea what was happening.

"It's alright! I know you didn't know and I should be the one to apologize...it's just..." Nick stopped.

"No need to explain that's why I'm not taking you into custody for trying to attack me. It's not right with everything you're going through" he stated. Nick looked at him and smiled.

The medics finally arrived; they hauled Greg onto a stretcher, placing him in the back of the ambulance. Nick started to climb in when one of the MT's stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, are you family?" he asked. Nick looked at him.

"He's my partner" Nick said. He looked at him then smiled and nodded closing the door behind him.

Soon they were taking off with the others following in their vehicles. Derek had called his mom and told her what happened. She broke down sobbing and told them that she and the girls will meet them at the hospital. Then he called the CSI team from Nick's phone next.

"_Grissom"_ Grissom answered.

"Grissom this is SSA Derek Morgan we met 5 years ago remember?" Derek stated

"_Ah yes I remember how can I help you Agent Morgan" _Grissom asked

"I was calling to tell you that Greg was shot and is headed for the hospital" Derek said, listening to the silence on the other end. "Hello? You still there?" Derek asked.

"_What about Aleena?"_ Grissom asked.

"Barnett still has her" Derek said sadly there was a sigh on the other end.

"_We're__ on the next flight out! I'll call you when we arrive at the airport and if you could tell us the hospital we'd be much appreciated"_ Grissom said.

"Ok I can give you my cell number, but how about I pick you up from the airport?" Derek suggested.

"_That'll be fine, we'll see you when I call" _Grissom said as Derek agreed. He exchanged numbers with him then hung up.

Soon after they arrived at the hospital. As they exited the vehicles they entered the building, they saw Nick pacing back and forth in a worried pace. He was shaking so bad that they could see his legs trembling as he paced. Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop. He looked over at him and it actually pained him to see him in pain. He silently led him to a chair, sitting him down before he fell as he sat next to him.

"Nick this is the first time I've properly been introduced to you and even though I've fully known you for one day I can already tell that you are truly in love. I see it every day with Reid and Derek, and I see it with you as well. So believe me when I tell you that we will find your daughter no matter what it takes. And Greg, he'll make it. I know he will! I can tell he's strong so don't give up" Rossi said. Nick looked at him then nodded putting his head down and sobbed. Fran Sarah and Desiree came in soon after. Fran spotted her son leaning against the wall, so she walked up to him.

"Derek, have you heard anything yet?" Fran asked as he shook his head then she heard the sound of sobs. She turned to see Nick sitting there, slowly walking over to him and pulled him into a hug, holding him close. "Oh Nick, everything will be ok, you'll see! He's strong, he'll make it" Fran whispered softly.

After his sobs subsided, he pulled back and looked around feeling a strange sense of déjà vu sweeping over him. Everyone was silent until Nick softly spoke causing them to look over at him.

"Ya know. I remember my momma doin' the exact same thing you are doin' now...momma" Nick said. Fran smiled brightly at him calling her momma. "I remember when Greg was kidnapped and buried. I remember wantin' nothin' more then to find him and hold him once again to keep him safe. Then when he gave us an address to a warehouse only to find another body, he ticked us the only thing we found was a body with a note attached to it. It gave another address this time where a coffin was buried. We dug and dug until we hit the coffin then we dragged it out inside was a corps of a young man and man did he ever look like Greg, and at first I thought it was...then Warrick my best friend found an ID...it turned out not to be Greg." Nick paused for a breather, smiling to Fran beside him as he felt Fran's comforting palm circling on his back.

"That's when I was about to actually quit! I remember handing the ID back to Warrick and actually walking away, but my friends wouldn't let me...and for that I was ever grateful that they knocked some sense into me because if it wasn't for them I would have never solved that riddle that led us to Greg. I almost lost him then, I can't lose him now, especially not to this psycho." Nick stated as he looked up into the shocked faces of his new friends and his in-laws. He shook his head trying to clear the tears away.

Derek was the first to speak up. "I remember when I was given that dvd like it was yesterday I was scared for Greg I new how much he hated inclosed spaces! When I heard that he was found I couldn't get to Vegas fast enough. Nick your boss said they were on next flight out! I called him on the way over to let them know what was going on" Derek said. Nick looked over at him then nodded. Garcia couldn't take it any longer, she walked over to him pulling Nick into a hug.

"Oh sweetie don't worry he'll be ok" Garcia said sadly.

They waited and waited hoping that Greg would make it. The anticipation was killing them, but with nowhere to go right now, all they could do was wait. After waiting for almost 5 hours the Doctor finally came out taking off the hat, scrubs and mask he approached the group.

"You here for Greg Sanders?" he asked. They nodded as they gathered around together. "Is there a Nick Stokes present?" Nick got up and walked over to him.

"Yes sir, I'm Nick Stokes" Nick said shaking his hand.

"You are his husband, am I correct?" he asked, smiling slight as he nodded. "I would like to talk to you privately if you don't mind?" he stated, but Nick shook his head.

"No can do doc! Whatever you have to say you can say in front of them, they're his family as well" Nick said. He nodded.

"Very well! first of all, I'm Dr. Kyser. I performed the operation on Greg Sanders and I can tell you by some miracle the bullet had missed the main arteries, his lungs and heart...but barley, so he was very, very lucky. He had lost an extreme amount of blood so we had to do a blood fusion before we operated...in other words he came out of surgery just fine. He's breathing on his own so I expect a full and successful recovery! I'm just sorry he got hurt, especially on thanksgiving" Dr. Kyser said. They nodded all nodded relieved.

"Can we see him?" Fran asked. He nodded.

"Of course, but only one at a time. He needs rest and plenty of it, but seeing how your his husband Mr. Stokes may stay as long as you wish." Dr. Kyser stated, telling them the room number then walked off leaving them alone. Derek turned to his mother.

"Momma, why don't you go first? Then I'll take you home so you can get some rest!" Derek suggested. She looked at him then nodded and headed for the room.

!

Paul threw open the door and hauled Aleena in. He threw her against the wall, angrily causing her to cry out in pain. He paced back and forth then stopped as he looked over at her. He stared at her for the longest time then strolled up to her he picked her up tossing her to the bed. He slapped her real hard then he began to beat her as she kicked and squirmed beneath him in terror.

"This is both of your fathers fault, if they had came alone like I asked them then maybe this wouldn't be happening to you!" Paul shouted. Once he was finished he stood up took out a camera and took pictures then he walked out locking the door behind him.

Aleena tried to sit up, but her ribs hurt her too much. As she doubled over in pain, she began to sob. Her face was covered in blood.

"I wanna go home" she sobbed until she fell asleep.

!

Fran walked into the room, she fell into tears seeing her son in that state. She immediately rushed to his side, taking his hand into her own as she sobbed.

"Oh Greg please, please wake up" Fran cried. She buried her head and continued to sob.

Out in the lobby while the others waited for their turn suddenly Derek's phone went off he checked it then answered.

"Morgan! Ok, I'll be right there" then he hung up. "I'm going to the airport. I'll be right back guys." They nodded then he turned and left.

Derek's drive to the airport was eventful as memories flooded when they greeted them he had held Aleena in his arms. Tears fell as he neared his destination, but quickly wiped them away. He pulled up to the curb then he got out looking around looking for the CSI team. Then a man slowly approached him, he was a salt and peppered hair guy his glasses hung from his face. He was accompanied by two women and one male.

"Agent Morgan?" he asked. Derek whirled around and looked dead in his eyes as he nodded.

"Yes! It's great to see you again" Derek said stretching out his hand to him.

"Yes sir it is! Could we by chance hurry to the hospital please?" Grissom asked. He nodded as they piled into the SUV.

The drive over was filled with questions and concerns as Derek filled them all in on what Nick had told him and what had happened at Wal-Mart that lead up to Aleena being kidnapped. He soon pulled up into the hospital parking lot. They all got out and rushed into the hospital waiting room where they saw Nick sitting around a group of people.

Catherine rushed to him quickly. "Nicky!" Catherine shouted he looked up as she pulled him into a hug.

"Cath! You guys didn't have to come" Nick said. Catherine shook her head fighting her tears back.

"Like hell we didn't! We're a family Nicky, and we have each others back no matter what! That's just who we are" Catherine explained. Nick stared at her in awe then he clung to her and sobbed once again. "Oh Nicky, everything will be ok"

Warrick shook his head then out of nowhere he suddenly punched the nearby wall causing everyone to jump in shock and surprise. Grissom looked at him as did Sara and Catherine even Nick looked in surprise.

"What?" he snapped.

"In all the times I've known you 'Rick, you had never punched a wall" Nick said. Warrick just looked at him.

"Yeah well that asshole has my goddaughter and I am _not_ about to sit back and do nothing" Warrick stated.

"And you wont, but for Aleena's sake we have to stay strong and try to find her before its too late" Sara said seriously.

They nodded again when Hotch's phone went off.

"Hotchner! What? Are you sure? Alright have one of the officers bring it here...ok thanks bye" Hotch hung the phone up then he looked to the group. "An envelope just arrived at the station addressed to Nick and Greg. I'm having one of the officers bring it now"

"Who was it from?" Prentiss asked.

"They don't know! There was no return address" Hotch answered. She nodded.

Everything went quiet once again as they waited for Fran to come out of the hospital room.

Moments later the officer came in with the said envelope in hand and handed it to Hotch. He said is thanks and the officer left. Hotch then walked over to Nick, handing him the mail. He looked up at him then took it. Nick was nervous to say the least. He didn't know what to expect, but if it was something bad then he was grateful to be in a hospital so he carefully opened the envelope peaking inside. He reached in digging out some photos, immediately dropping them out of shock and horror as he tried gasping for air.

"Nicky? Nicky what is it? What's wrong?" Catherine asked alarmed.

"H-He...oh fuck...he..." Nick struggled to breathe suddenly his breathing stopped all together. He collapsed.

"NICK!" Catherine shrieked this caused some nurses to rush over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know one minute he's breathing just fine then this" Catherine said.

"He's not breathing I need a mask now!" she demanded out one of the other nurses came rushing with one.

They worked on Nick for what seemed like hours when he finally began breathing again. They immediately rushed in and started running tests leaving the others waiting in suspense.

Warrick walked over to Catherine and Sara who had decided to sit with her he bend down and picked up what Nick had in his hands. He turned it over to see what caused his friend to go into shock like that and immediately roared with anger.

"THAT BASTARD! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HE'S DEAD HE IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM" Warrick yelled out. Grissom took his shoulder forcing him down in the chair.

"Warrick calm down! We need to know what happened to cause Nick to panic like that" Grissom demanded. He had to stay strong for not only his team, but for Nick and Greg as well. Warrick looked up at him his face was tear stained which in his entire career had never happened before.

"Griss! He hurt her...he had beaten her really bad" Warrick stated. He handed Grissom the pictures who immediately gasped when he saw.

Grissom took the pictures and showed them around. Everyone couldn't believe what they saw. This guy went _way_ over the line when he laid a hand on Aleena now they were more determined to catch him and when they do there will definitely be hell to pay.

One of the nurses came out shortly and greeted them.

"How is he?" Sara asked.

"He'll be just fine! He had a major panic attack which could cause his breathing to stop altogether, but other than that he'll be fine. He's resting now" with that she walked off. Leaving the others to sigh in relief.

They looked at each other than to the picture along with a note attached to it which read:

_You caused this! Next time I'll kill her._

_Paul._

After reading this they can only hope that they would find her and this psychotic maniac before he can cause anymore hurt and damage.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time everyone got to see Greg it was close to midnight. Nick having been released from his hospital room sat by Greg's side while everyone left for the night and not to go home either, they all left so they could try and locate Paul Barnett and get Aleena home before he could do anymore damage to her. They could only hope.

!

The door to the room opened as Paul stepped through the door staring at Aleena. He had spent several hours trying to find out what hospital Greg was being taken to, knowing he would survive because he knew he was a fighter. Finding his location, he would pretend to be a concerned friend. He found the location and now was time to take his next plan into action. He walked up to Aleena, grabbing her he dragged her out from the room and from the building it's self.

"Well my dear it was fun getting to know you, but now it's time to trade you for your poppa" with that he knocked her out using very little chloroform that is suitable for a child's body then threw her in the van and drove off.

He arrived at the hospital not long after driving around to the back of the hospital. He parked the van then got out and dragged the unconscious little girl inside the hospital. He quickly put on a worried face, looking for anyone to help him, but first he had to make sure no FBI were present, catching the attention of a nearby nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am, but my partner and good friend Greg Sanders was shot and brought here and now our little girl is hurt badly. Please help her, and could you please tell me what room he is in" Paul said worriedly. She looked at him for a moment.

"You're his partner?" she asked sceptically. He nodded.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" he asked bitterly.

"Well no, but I thought his partner was already in the room with him" she said.

"What partner?" he asked, pretending to sound shocked.

"A Nick Stokes..."

"He's not his partner. He's the monster who put him in here and did this to my little girl. You need to get him out of his room now! Please help him." He shrieked in horror. She nodded and immediately called for security.

Nick's head snapped up when the door to the room opened up. He saw three security guards standing there. He was about to speak when a nurse did it for him.

"That's him. He's the one who put that poor man in here. He's the one that hurt that sweet little girl" the nurse said angrily. They nodded and grabbed Nick, hauling him up making him confused and angry.

"What the hell do you think you are doin'?" Nick asked confused and angrily.

"Shut up!" the security guard said, hauling him out as he struggled against them.

"Let me go now!" Nick demanded in a rage then pushed the guy off of him roughly.

"Why? So you can go and hurt another child? I don't think so" the officer snarled in reply then grabbed him again cuffing him.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about?" Nick demanded again.

"That man over there said that he was Mr. Sanders partner, and that little girl was their daughter. He told us that you put him in here and hurt her" the nurse said. Nick looked over at the man she was pointing at, he was grinning as his face turned to complete horror.

"No! Ya got the wrong person. _He's_ the monster. You gotta let me go!" Nick shrieked as he saw the man heading for Greg's room.

"Yeah right! Your the one that's lying" The nurse replied

He struggled more this time "No Greg! No! Let me go damnit!" They ignored his plea's as they dragged him outside. Upon exiting the building Nick was relieved to see Warrick, Derek and Rossi walking up.

Warrick saw what was happening as did Derek and Rossi and came running over to them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Derek asked angrily.

"Taking this child abuser into custody" he replied.

"What the hell are you talking about? Nick isn't a child abuser" Warrick said.

"That's not what that man said" the nurse who was there the whole time told them.

"What man? And you are not taking him anywhere" Rossi ordered.

"Yeah? Well you have no authority to tell us what to do" The security guard said.

"Oh I beg to differ! We're FBI and those two are CSI's, now I will only say it once. Release him now" Rossi said showing them his credentials.

"Sir you're making a mistake by letting this monster go" the officer said, but released him none the less.

"Hey what are you doing? Don't let him go! He's going to hurt another family" The nurse shrieked.

"Lady shut it up now" Derek growled he never talked to a woman like that before, but this woman was just pushing it his actions stunned them all. They all turned back to the officers.

"He's no monster and what man said this? Did he look like this?" Derek asked showing them the picture. The nurse nodded still stunned.

"Yeah that's him! He brought in a little girl. He said he was Mr. Sanders' partner and her father" the nurse finally said, giving Nick an angry glare. She was not happy that Nick was released.

"Is this the little girl?" Warrick asked showing her the picture of Aleena. She nodded.

"Ma'am do you realize what you people have done?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, saved my patient from this man" the nurse spat giving Nick the glare again as Nick glared back. He looked about ready to hit someone. Rossi shook his head.

"No ma'am you didn't!..."

"Yes I did! You didn't see what I saw he was sooo scared and shocked that little girl was in need of help" The nurse argued

"Again no ma'am you didn't You just put Mr. Sanders into the hands of the monster that put him in here! That man lied to you and that little girl is _his_ daughter and you just handed _his_ husband to him! What the hell were you thinking?" Rossi explained, pointing to Nick then he handed them the 10 most wanted posters with Paul Barnett's picture on it.

When they looked at it, they immediately rushed back into the hospital and straight to the room on where Greg was, but when they got there the room was empty. They gulped then turned to the agents and both CSI's standing there. They looked back at them.

"You fuckin' morons, you just gave that bastard my husband! I _**told**_ you he was the monster and not me, but no you were to wrapped up on takin' _me_ in that you let the real criminal escape with my _Husband_!" Nick said angrily then he sank down in one of the chairs shaking. Derek turned to them with more anger then Nick. He took a step forward coming face to face with each and every one of them.

"Let me ask you a question. Did any of you bother to ask that man for his name and ID? Did any of you bother to ask _him_ his side of the story?" Derek asked pointing to Nick. They shook their heads. "No of course not! You were too busy believing that man and making an arrest that you didn't bother to ask, but let me tell you now that if my brother dies in the hands of that man because of your ignorance, not only will I have your badges and nursing license pulled. I will personally make it my mission to make sure you NEVER work anywhere again, making your life a living hell!" Derek spat then walked away and sat beside Nick. He pulled out his cell dialing the number by heart until someone answered.

"Hotch we have a problem..."

!

"What? Yeah ok...ok we'll be right there Derek...ok bye" Hotch hung up then turned his attention to the rest of the group who were listening in. "We have a situation!"

"What happened?" JJ asked. Hotch took a deep breath.

"Mr. Barnett made an appearance at the hospital" Hotch said, watching their faces to see their reaction.

"Wh-What happened?" Prentiss asked.

"He brought Aleena to the hospital saying that she was his daughter and Greg was his partner. He also said that Nick was the reason why Greg was in there in the first place and that he had hurt Aleena. So while they were arresting Nick, Mr. Barnett made off with Greg, leaving Aleena in the care of the nurses" Hotch stated. Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

"My word...well what are we waiting for? Let's get to the hospital" Catherine stated. They nodded and piled out of the station and straight for the hospital.

The drive was filled with silence as each and every one of the team members worried about Greg and Aleena. They pulled up shortly after parking the car and they got out and walked into the hospital. They headed straight for Derek and the others. Derek snapped his head up when someone called his name. He looked over to Hotch and the rest of the team. Garcia immediately rushed to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh Derek, we'll find him" Garcia assured him. He smiled at her. Just then the nurse came walking up to them.

"Mr. Stokes?" She softly asked with nervousness in her voice he looked up at her, giving her the death glare as he did.

"What?" Nick asked bitterly. She gulped.

"I-I uh...thought that um...that you w-wanted to uh...know about your daughter's condition" She said. Nick nodded. "She's going to be just fine. She had a minor skull fracture that will heal and a sprained wrist. Her ribs are just fine, none broken! So she's ready when you want to go in and see her" the nurse stated then sighed and nodded as she turned to walk off.

"Stop!" Nick ordered. She stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to him. "You forgot to give me her room number" she sighed and smiled a little.

"She's in room 314" Nick nodded saying his thanks although he was still angry with her as she walked off.

Hotch watched her go. He felt sorry for the young nurse, but at the same time disappointed that she would do something so reckless without thinking as he turned to Nick. He walked over to him before he had the chance to get up.

"Nick, I need you to tell us what happened." Hotch said. He nodded and sighed.

!

Paul carried Greg into the room where he had Aleena before hand. He roughly threw him down, causing him to moan out in pain. Greg slowly opened his eyes looking around his eyes made contact with Paul's as he quickly sat up he started panicking.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Greg asked in a panicked state. Paul smiled.

"Why you're in my cozy little home of course." Paul stated. Greg looked around for any sign of his daughter as he remembered that Paul still had her.

"Where is my daughter?" Greg asked.

"Oh she's safe at the hospital, and while the security were busy arresting your husband which by now they probably realized they had the wrong person. I gradually made off with you" Paul said, stepping forward towards him. "And now I get my revenge."

Greg got up off the bed and backed himself up against the wall as Barnett advanced up on him. He grabbed Greg and dragged him out of the room. He had no idea where Barnett was taking him, but he wasn't gonna go without a fight that was for sure as he struggled the whole way.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Greg asked, but he just ignored him dragging him to the room at the end of the hall.

He opened the door and dragged Greg inside. The room consisted of nothing but a giant hole in the wall, ready to be filled with something. He closed the door behind him then released Greg. He smiled and pointed to the other side of the room. Greg turned and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw, and all he could think was _no not again..._Paul dragged him to the object as he really fought this time.

"No! Please not again...let me go!" Greg begged, but Barnett ignored his pleas as he tried to put him in the box.

Greg kicked him enough to make him stumble backwards then he rushed for the door throwing it open, he ran for the exit. He wasn't about to go through that nightmare again...at least without a fight. He just barely made it to the door opening it he rushed outside only to be tackled to the ground by Paul. He picked him up and slung him over his shoulder as he struggled against him.

"Let me go! Please let me go...HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Greg yelled out he couldn't be sure if anyone heard him as the door slammed shut.

Paul walked back into the room with Greg struggling every step of the way. He then walked over to the box and practically threw Greg in making him hit the back of his head on impact. Paul tried shutting the door, but Greg kept fighting him so he sighed and stopped.

"You know you're really starting to test my patience Greg." Paul said. He then dug out his gun, pointing it to him. "Now stay still or I will shoot you in the head" he threatened. Greg froze as he had shot him once so he knew he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him again. Paul smirked, putting the gun away. "Good boy" with that he shut the lid nailing it shut this time and this time he left no pipe hole.

After he nailed the lid shut he went to lift the box up off the ground and into the wall, but he found it to be a little heavier than he anticipated as he struggled. He stopped to catch his breath heaving heavily; he bent forward shaking his head.

"Maybe I should have put the box in the wall first! Oh well" Paul mumbled to himself.

It took him almost 30 minutes to get the box into the wall. Once he placed it in he walked out taking the plaster and he started filling the hole. An hour later he put the finishing touches on the wall then stopped. He stared at it and smirked.

"Good Bye Greg! And this time. No one will save you" Paul said then he picked up his gun and walked out the door and out of the house.

Paul was pleased with himself as he started down the street. He had gotten a little ways when someone stopped him he turned.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering why you were coming out of that house? I mean it's getting ready to be tore down soon" the guy asked Paul just smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I know! I owned that house at one point" he lied to the man.

"Aren't you gonna miss the house?" he asked.

"Nope! Good riddance. I had ordered them to just blow it up and be done with it" Paul stated then he walked off leaving the man behind and confused.

As the man walked back inside his own home, he couldn't help but wonder what that man was doing in the house in the first place so he picked up his phone and called his neighbor.

"Hey Alexa, it's me Mike! I have a question for you! Who owned that house down the road? You know the one that gonna be destroyed soon? Uh-huh yeah...yeah? You're kidding! Ok thanks bye" Mike said his goodbye and thanks before he hung up. He rubbed his chin then walked out.

As he headed for the house he couldn't help wonder what in the world was going on and why that man had lied to him. As he neared the building he could only hope it was nothing.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nick walked into the hospital room where his daughter was being held. As he entered he couldn't help but sob with relief to see his little girl. But he was also in sorrow too because of the state she was in. He walked over to her sat down he took her uninjured hand in his and began stroking it softly. He sighed and looked down.

"Aleena, I am so sorry you had to go through this! Oh baby, please forgive your daddy. I'm so sorry" Nick sobbed, his head still bent down.

"Daddy?" her soft angelic voice had his head immediately snapping up. He looked at his little angel who was smiling sweetly at him. "Daddy, its ok I forgive you! You did nothin' wrong. I love you daddy." Aleena said. Nick looked at her in awe then nodded.

"Thank you sweetheart" Nick stated. She smiled then frowned.

"Where's poppa?" Aleena asked. Nick stared at her. He didn't have the heart to tell her that her poppa had been kidnapped. "Daddy? Where's poppa?" Aleena asked again.

"Aleena sweetheart, he's uh...he's..."

"He's gone out for a bit...he'll be back" Nick looked up and over at the door towards the person who spoke. It was Rossi.

"Uncle Dave...don't lie to me! I have a feelin' my poppa's been taken" Aleena said the air was filled with silence then a sigh was heard.

"You're right sweetheart! I'm sorry I just didn't want you to worry, but yes your poppa was taken, but don't worry we'll get him back" Rossi assured her. She smiled and nodded.

"I know you will! I just hope it's soon. I miss my poppa and I want him back" Aleena let out a sob as Nick gently stroked her hair.

"Oh baby. So do I. So do I." Nick leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep now pumpkin. You need rest and plenty of it" Aleena nodded and closed her eyes.

Nick got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. They returned to the group waiting outside down the hall as they approached them. He turned to Rossi with a grim look on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Nick demanded. Rossi stared at him as did the others.

"What? I was just trying to calm her and ease her" Rossi said.

"Rossi I understand that you were only tryin' to help, but our little girl is smart! She knows when you're lyin' and you lyin' to her back there didn't help anythin'." Nick said. Rossi sighed.

"I know. I know...and I'm sorry." Rossi stated. Nick nodded.

"It's ok, but just remember next time! Be careful on what you say around her" Nick said. He nodded. They sat and talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out where Paul had taken Greg, hoping they could save him in time.

!

Mike walked into the house, surprised that the door was left open. He walked right in and immediately began to look around. The halls were empty as well as he expected it to be as he continued walking. He moved passed the kitchen and down the hallway he opened each bedroom looking inside. He could tell there had been some wear and tear. There was mold on the walls, not much, but enough to cover some areas as he continued down. He had gotten to the last room. After checking each one he grabbed the door knob, but to his surprise it was locked. _That's strange!_ He thought.

"Now why on earth would this door be locked and the others not?" He asked himself.

He tried getting it opened, but it proved to be no use so he used what police officers do when they couldn't get the door opened. "The house was gonna be tore down anyway so what the hell?" with that he kicked the door in as hard as he could then walked in he looked around in amazement.

He walked in the room and looked around. He had gotten to the window when he decided to leave there was nothing here and as he started to leave the room he stopped dead in his tracks. He had thought he heard banging noises so he strained his ears to listen better. When he didn't hear anything he walked out of the room and out of the house. He stopped and turned he looked at the house one more time before going back into his own home.

!

Nick sat patiently by Aleena's bed when a different nurse came in. She gave him a sad smile and walked up to him. "Mr. Stokes?" She asked as she gently shook him awake. He immediately sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?" He answered with a yawn. She chuckled.

"Mr. Stokes you can take your daughter home now if you want" She said. Nick looked at her then back to his daughter and nodded.

"Thanks" Nick thanked her. She smiled and walked out, but then she stopped and turned.

"I hope you know that your husband is one lucky man to have you" She stated. Nick looked at her and smiled then he shook his head.

"No! I'm the lucky one" Nick said proudly. She nodded.

"Well either way I hope you find him, because that precious little girl shouldn't be without her two fathers" The nurse stated then walked out.

Nick watched her go and he was amazed how open minded some people were and didn't judge them by the aspect of their lives. He shook his head as tears fell. He wanted Greg back and he was determined to get him back no matter what. He shook Aleena wake.

"Sweetheart wake up! You wanna get outta here and back to grandmas?" Nick asked. She nodded. He helped her get dressed then lifted her up in his arms and carried her out. The others walked up to him when they entered the building.

"Aleena, hey honey! How are you feeling?" Prentess asked. She smiled.

"I'm doing better" Aleena stated. Nick smiled at his daughter.

"Pumpkin, I have a surprise for you! Look who's here" Nick said. She looked over and shrieked in happiness.

"Aunt Cathewen" Aleena squealed. Catherine picked her up and hugged her gently.

"Oh honey, you had everyone worried" Catherine said. Aleena frowned.

"Are you mad at me aunt Cathewen?" Aleena asked. Catherine looked at her shocked then shook her head.

"Why no sweetie, why would I be?" Catherine asked.

"Because that mean man took me away and I worrwed evewyone" Aleena said.

"No sweetheart, that wasn't your fault! And we would never be angry with you for that" Sara said, stepping up. Aleena turned to her happily.

"Aunt Sawa" Aleena called holding her arms out. Sara picked her up and held her too.

"I'm glad you're ok" Sara stated.

"And what about us?" Warrick asked. She turned to them holding her arms out as well.

"Uncle Wawwick, Uncle Gwissom" they too picked her up. Nick was overcome with the love of his family. He sank down and began to sob. Catherine sank down next to Nick taking him into her arms

"Oh Nicky, everything will be ok! We'll find him I know we will" Catherine assured him.

They could only hope. By the time they all made it back to Fran's it was close to midnight.

!

Mike lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling he still couldn't help but feel like he was missing something and it was just eating at him not to mention the sound he heard. He had thought that it was all in his imagination. Wasn't it? So why then was it eating at him? He got up put his clothes and shoes back on grabbed his flash light and walked out his door. He headed straight for the house. Walking up the steps, he entered the house once again. He walked towards the back bedroom door.

Greg awoke, he was quickly running out of air as he struggled to get out, but it was no use the box was nailed shut as he sobbed. He didn't want to go through the same thing he did 5 years ago, but he didn't have a choice. Then he heard something it was faint, but he thought he heard someone outside of the wall so he did the only thing he could think of and that was to bang and scream.

Mike walked into the room looking around with his flashlight as he called out. He didn't know if he would get an answer, but it couldn't hurt to try. As he walked past the plastered wall he quickly stopped in his tracks. He put his ear up to the wall and sure enough he heard banging and yelling faint, but still so he looked around for anything he could use. Seeing nothing, he quickly ran back home, grabbing his sludge hammer from his shed he ran back to the house, but before he could enter his neighbor Alex came walking up to him.

"Mike? What are you doing?" Alex asked. He turned to her.

"Alex, I think that there is someone trapped in a wall in that house" Mike said. Alex looked at him funny.

"Mike don't be ridicules there can't be anyone trapped in a wall" Alex stated, but Mike ignored her and turned back to the house.

"Alex, I'm telling you there is and if I'm wrong then I will leave and never come back" Mike said. She sighed and followed him in.

They got to the back bedroom for the third time...well for Mike it was his third time Alex? It was her first time. As they walked up to the wall he put his ear to it once again he didn't hear anything, but he put the hammer to the wall as he started demolishing the wall. 30 minutes into tearing the wall down, they finally got it. Mike picked up his flashlight and shined it. Alex gasped in shock finding a box in the wall Mike turned to Alex.

"Help me get it out" Mike said. She nodded and together they took the box out. It was a little heavy, but they managed.

They sat the box down on the ground only to find it nailed shut. He groaned in frustration Alex looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I have nothing to pry the lid off with" Mike stated. Alex thought for a moment then got up.

"I'll be right back! I have a crowbar at home let me go get it" Alex said then she was off.

Mike stared down at the box wondering what was inside or in this case who was inside if there was even anybody inside at all. He bent down to see if he could hear anything, but nothing. Mike sighed he knew he heard banging and screaming, he just hoped that whatever or whoever is in this box could prove him right. He looked up seeing Alex re-enter the room she had the crowbar in hand. She handed it to him and he started working the lid open. He finally got the lid lose and they both pulled it opened. Alex gasped in horror at seeing a young man lying on his back. His eyes were closed so Mike felt for a pulse surprising he had one so he looked up at Alex.

"Help me get him out please" Mike asked. She nodded and helped him.

They dragged the young man out of the house and onto the lawn. Alex was huffing and puffing, but Mike because he trained a lot didn't have a problem she looked over at him.

"Mike we have to call the medics" Alex suggested. He nodded.

"Yeah I know, but first let's get him back to my house and give some water to him" Mike said. He lifted the young man into his arms and carried him home.

He and Alex entered the house. Mike placed him down on the couch as Alex fetched him some water. Mike took the cup and tried to give it to the man, but unfortunately he wasn't responding so he sat the cup down and he picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"_911 what's your emergency!"_ The operator asked.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Michael Carter I have a young man who needs medical attention" Mike said.

"_Ok sir, what is your location?"_ she asked.

"My address is 658 Lexington Road. Please hurry" Mike insisted as he gave his address.

"_Ok medics are on their way! Does he have a pulse? And is he breathing?" _She asked.

"Yes ma'am" Mike answered.

"_Good, keep him that way medics will be there ASAP"_ she stated. Mike nodded, he said his thanks and hung up.

Mike sat in the chair across from Greg who was still unconscious as Alex sat next to Mike. He couldn't help, but notice that Greg was attractive as he stared at him. Alex knew that look as she shook her head she got up and knelt in front of Mike.

"Mike no! Don't go giving your heart out to someone you haven't met he could be taken for all you know" Alex said. Mike nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right" Mike said then suddenly Greg began to stir. He opened his eyes as he looked around.

"Mike he's awake look at that" Alex stated. Mike nodded then went over to the young man.

"Sir, how are you feeling?" Mike asked. Greg looked over at him then sat up instantly.

"Who-Who are you?" Greg asked.

"My name is Michael Carter, but my friends call me Mike. My friend and I found you in that house down the street. We found you inside that box that was in the wall. I heard you banging and screaming" Mike stated.

Greg looked at him he tried to get up, but he was shaking too badly not to mention his chest hurt too. "Thank you Mr. Carter! Thank you for saving my life" Greg said as he smiled gratefully.

"Please call me Mike and you're welcome, but you need to relax the paramedics are coming" Mike told him and just as those words slipped the door bell rang.

Alex got up and answered it ushering the two medics into the living room. They quickly gasped when they saw him. They looked at each other. They must have seen a picture of the young man because they immediately recognized him.

"Mr. Sanders-Stokes?" one of the medics asked. He nodded. "Thought so. You're the patient that went missing from the hospital! Let's get you on the stretcher and back to the hospital then we'll call your husband" he said. They got him on the stretcher taking him out and into the ambulance. One of the medics turned to Mike and Alex as he nodded and said his thanks.

"What hospital are you taking him to?" Alex asked.

"St. Mary's the one he disappeared from! You know where that is right?" he asked.

"Yes thanks" Alex said then they were off.

They drove in silence for a while as the ambulance drove past the hospital they were supposed to be at. Greg started to get nervous as he tried to sit up. It just occurred to him that they somehow knew his name as he looked at them.

"We just past the hospital" Greg told them. They smirked and nodded.

"Why yes we did Mr. Sanders-Stokes, but you see we're not going to the hospital. We're going straight to Mr. Barnett for you see he knew that man would find you after he had talked to him, but he couldn't risk coming for you in front of him because of the attention he might bring so he hired us to do it for him" he said. Greg started to get scared. He tried sitting up again, but found himself strapped down.

"Please let me go! I have a daughter for heaven's sake, think about her" Greg said as he tried to reason with them, but it was no good. They just grinned. "Bastards" Greg hissed earning him a slap across the face.

They pulled up at the side of the road as both fake medics unstrapped Greg and hauled him out. They just stepped down from the back of the stolen ambulance. Greg looked around him then to both of them he couldn't help but notice that they had no guns and that gave him an idea.

"What no guns to help you?" Greg asked. He had to ask in case he was wrong.

"We don't have any guns" he stated then Greg looked at the third man.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Nope! What's with the questions all of the sudden?" the guy asked.

"Just this" with that Greg lifted up his feet and brought them down hard on their feet then he kicked them in the groin hard enough to stun them giving him a chance to get away until the third man grabbed him. Greg punched him right in the face then took off down the street as fast as he could go.

By the time Paul came out Greg was already a distance away he stared at them angrily.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? After him you idiots" Paul demanded angrily. They got up and ran after Greg.

Greg saw a car parked on the side the cab driver was still inside the car so he quickly opened the door startling the driver.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm on break" The cabbie said.

"Sir I need to get outta here please! I'll pay you more, but please get me outta here" Greg begged. He could see the young man's expression so he nodded and started the car. He pulled away from the curb just as those three men caught up too late.

The cabbie looked at Greg in the mirror he could see the trouble in his eyes.

"Are you ok sir?" he asked. Greg looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll be fine could you get me to this address please?" Greg asked, handing him the paper he looked at it and nodded.

About half an hour later the cab pulled up to the address Greg had given him. Greg paid the man the money he owed him and tried to pay him more, but he dismissed it. Saying his thanks, he got out and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened Greg smiled weakly with tears.

"Momma..."

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fran was sitting on the couch with Aleena, Sarah and Desiree when the knock came. Fran looked at her two daughters then got up and she handed Aleena over to Sarah as she made her way to the front door she was wondering who could be here at this time she opened the door...she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Momma" it was all Greg said as he smiled weakly at her.

For a moment her heart stopped in her chest. Then reality hit her like a ton of weight. She grabbed him and drew him into a fierce hug that almost knocked the breath from him as he winced in pain. She began to sob into his shoulder. Greg wrapped his good arm around his mother and held her as he too sobbed. Fran pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes as well his then kissed him on the cheek.

"Greg thank heavens you're ok" Fran stated. She turned her head quickly calling out her daughters in the process. "Sarah, Desiree come here quickly" Fran shouted.

Desiree and Sarah looked at each other for a moment. After hearing their mothers frantic cry they leapt up out of their seats with Aleena in Desiree's arms. They ran for the front door and when they got there their mother's back was to them.

"Momma? What is it what's wrong?" Sarah asked frantically. Turning her head, she looked round at her two daughters, smiling through her tears. "Momma?"

"Girls look" Fran said as she stepped aside and it was like their hearts had stopped when they saw Greg standing there. Aleena jumped in her aunts arms.

"Poppa! Poppa Poppa" Aleena shrieked wanting down. Desiree numbly put her down then she ran to her father. Greg gently picked her up and held her tightly in his arms and sobbed.

"Aleena my beautiful angel. I love you so much" Greg cried as he continued to hold her then suddenly both Sarah and Desiree pulled them both into a hug sobbing as they held them tight.

"Greg! We thought we would never see you again. You had us so worried especially Nick and Derek" Desiree said. They walked back into the house and closed the door. By this time Fran was on the phone.

"Derek honey, you guys need to come back to the house ASAP!" Fran said.

"_Why? momma is something wrong? What's going on?" _Derek asked panicky.

"Just get back here" Fran said then she hung up after saying goodbye. She looked at Greg. "Wait until the others see you they will be so happy"

!

Derek hung the phone back up. He didn't understand why his mother was acting all happy like he could hear it in her sobs. They weren't sad, but happy so this was confusing him he shook his head and walked back into the station he found the others standing there talking.

"Guys, my momma just said we needed to get back to the house ASAP" Derek announced. They looked at him for a moment.

"Why? What's going on?" Prentess asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but for some reason she sounded happy! Very happy actually" Derek said. They looked confused, but packed up what they had and headed out.

They drove in silence for a moment not understanding why Fran was acting happy all of a sudden. With her son missing they would think that she would be upset, but for some reason she was happy. Reid stared out of the window then something clicked, but he didn't say anything just in case he was wrong. They pulled up to the house shortly after they had left the Chicago PD and they all got out walking up to the door Fran was standing there waiting she had the biggest smile on her face and it was confusing them even more then they are now.

"Momma..."

"Derek just come in" Fran said. He nodded as they all entered the house. Once she closed the door she stepped right in front of them then turned to them. "Living room" was all she said then led the way.

Upon entering the living room they all stopped dead in their tracks as Fran moved from their line of vision everyone's eyes widened as they gasped at the sight before them. They couldn't believe what they were seeing it was like someone had heard their prayers. Nick was the first to recover as he slowly walked up to Greg he stretched out his hand taking his cheek into his palm stroking it softly he knew this was real...he was real. Nick drew him into a hug and let go sobbing hard as he hit the floor with his knees dragging Greg down with him.

"Greg! Oh darlin' I-I thought I would never see you again... I love you I love you I love you!" Nick declared still holding him close.

Greg pulled away from Nick and looked him in the eyes as he smiled his beautiful smile only to faint shortly after. Nick picked him up he turned to the group with a tearful smile everyone was just happy to have him back. Nick carried him upstairs with every intention of lying in the bed next to him. He placed his slumbering husband on the bed. He then he laid on the bed still fully clothed and pulled him into a protective embrace holding him close as he closed his eyes following Greg into sleep.

Derek couldn't believe that his brother was here. He must have been dreaming or something, but judging by the look on everyone's face and the happiness his mother was showing meant that he didn't dream it. He smiled with big as tears of his own grief and worry finally showed as Reid pulled him into a hug Derek finally let go and sobbed with happiness for the first time in 3 days.

Greg shot straight up in bed his breathing was hard and labor. He shook from head to toe as sweat fell from his forehead and down his body. Suddenly he moaned out in pain he had forgot that he was shot he only wished that him being back in Nick's arms wasn't a dream until somebody pulled him close. He tried to pull away thinking that it was still all a dream and that Paul was trying to get him until that person spoke did he stop struggling.

"Greg it's me Nick. Calm down baby. Calm down" Nick cooed. Greg blinked as the light came on he looked at Nick he could see that this wasn't a dream, but real.

Nick drew him closer and held him tight as Greg shook from his nightmare. As Greg's breathing slowed he drew back from Nick and smiled happily as he drew him in for a deep kiss knowing that this all was real, but he knew that this was far from over as long as Paul was still out there he would still be in danger. Nick must have read his mind because his arms tightened around Greg's slender body protectively as he continued to hold him. Finally Greg pulled back.

"Nick, I think Derek and the others are wondering what happened and want details" Greg stated. Nick looked at him and nodded.

"We do G, but if you're not ready then I won't force ya to talk" Nick said.

Greg just smiled. "It's ok Nick" Greg said. Nick looked hesitant. "Really! Nick its ok" Greg assured him with a kiss. He then got up and headed out the door with Nick behind him.

They both slowly descended down the stairs. As they approached the living room they could hear laughing and talking and all of it from joy, pure joy. Once in view everyone stopped talking. Aleena jumped up and ran over to her two fathers. Greg picked her up holding her close.

"Poppa! I love you" Aleena said as she clung to him. He hugged her tight.

"I love you too sweetheart! I love you so much...I love all of you so much" Greg said looking at his daughter then to everyone in the room.

Greg scanned the group, his eyes going wide when they landed on Grissom and the others. He couldn't believe that they were here his eyes glazed over with tears at the love he felt from them. Shaking his head, he put Aleena down and walked to his friends with a smile on his face.

"Catherine, guys you came?" Greg asked, but it was more like a statement.

"Of course Greg your family and we'll be damned if we sit by and do nothing, especially if one of our own is in trouble and in need of help" Sara said as she got up. She pulled Greg into a tight hug and he hugged her back.

"Greg, if you're up for it... do you think you could tell us what happened?" Hotch asked, hoping maybe that they could get a lead on this guy before he came after Greg again. He nodded.

"Yeah, I figured you would want to know" Greg stated as he sat down he looked over at his friends and family then took a deep breath "I was taken from the hospital and...wait Aleena shouldn't hear this" Greg pointed out. They nodded.

"I'll take her upstairs to play" Fran volunteered. Greg smiled gratefully as she picked her up and carried her upstairs. Then he turned back to continue.

"As I was saying, when I was taken from the hospital Barnett took me to what looked like an abandoned house. I couldn't see the street name because it was too dark, but I do remember him dragging me into the very back bedroom. Once we were in there he pulled me in then locked the door behind us. Then he pointed to the back corner and...and..." Greg stopped taking a deep breath as he began to shake as the memories of 5 years ago began to invade his mind.

"It's ok Greg, take your time" Warrick cooed softly as he was smiling at him. He nodded taking a deep breath again as the tears came down.

"And then I saw it...it was...it was like...I c-can't say it. I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember what happened to me!" Greg said he buried his face into his hands and began to sob. Nick pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok baby! I don't want to remember either, but sometimes to move on from this experience you must remember the past...it doesn't make it any easier, but it does help" Nick coached him as he knew what he was talking about. Greg looked up at him then nodded.

"Now what did you see? What happened to make you not want to remember?" Grissom softly asked. Greg gathered himself, but he was still shaking.

"It was a box. He placed me back into a wooden box and buried me into the wall, and this time he nailed it shut with no pipe for air" Greg said, everyone gasped. Nick released Greg as he got up quickly, he was fuming with anger and heartache.

"He buried you again? No he couldn't...I'm-I'm sorry Greg! I failed to protect you yet again...maybe...maybe you need to be with someone who could do a better job than me" Nick stated through his tears. Greg looked at him in shock. He then turned and took off. He ran out the back door.

"Nicky, don't do this! Please" Greg cried out, but it was no good, he was gone.

Greg stared at the back door in disbelief. 5 years, 5 years of marriage maybe over and all because of some asshole that wouldn't leave him alone, it was all too much for Greg as he broke down crying.

As Warrick got up he looked around at everyone with a nod. "I'll go and talk to him" Warrick stated then left out the back door. Sara turned back to Greg.

"It's going to be ok Greg, Nick doesn't really mean that! He loves you with all of his heart. He's just feeling so helpless right now because of what happened" Sara said reassuringly. Greg just shook with tears.

"I can't lose him Sara...I love him so much...I can't lose him" Greg said. She pulled him to her and allowed him to sob on her shoulder.

Warrick walked out into the backyard seeing Nick on the porch swing, his head was bowed down in his hands. He looked down and saw tear stains he then looked up and saw his shoulders shaking he sighed and walked up to Nick then sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a while when Nick finally spoke up.

"Warrick, I couldn't protect him. I couldn't even stop this from happenin'...again. What kind of husband am I if I can't even protect the ones I love?" Nick asked through his tears.

"The kind of husband who sticks by his lover's side even after everything's he's been through. Nick you couldn't have prevented this from happening and even if you could you would have been killed trying. Then where would Greg and Aleena be? Still in the hands of that monster! Nick don't go beating yourself up over this, you did what you could to protect him and it's no one's fault, but Barnett's. We will get him" Warrick said rubbing Nick's back. Nick looked up at him he smiled and nodded.

"I hear what you're sayin' man, but what if he gets tired of me not bein' able to protect him? Then what? I can't lose Greg over this 'Rick. I love him with everythin' I have. He's my whole world." Nick said.

"And you won't lose him Nick! Greg loves you too much to leave you and right now he's hurting because he thinks it's over because of this...wait Nick you're not gonna leave him are you?" Warrick asked he was so worried about his half-brothers splitting up. Nick remained silent and that worried Warrick. "Nick?" Nick sighed then shook his head.

"No!" Warrick sighed with relief.

"Shit man don't scare me like that again" Warrick stated with a chuckle Nick smiled a little

"I'm sorry! Like I said I couldn't leave him I love him way too much to do that and no matter what I will always be a good husband and father to both Greg and Aleena. Thanks 'Rick" Nick stated with a smile. He nodded and smiled back. "Hey, send Greg out here please?"

"Why don't you go in there?" Warrick suggested.

"I don't think I could face everyone in there" Nick said.

"Nick they all know it's just the feeling of helplessness, believe me it'll be ok" Warrick said. Nick sighed taking a deep breath and got up.

They both walked back into the house and to his surprise Warrick was right no one was looking at him angrily, but with sadness and sympathy. He walked over to Greg and pulled him into a tight hug, not letting go as they both sobbed.

"Greggo, I'm so sorry...I guess I was just afraid that you would get tired of me not bein' able to protect you, and leave me for someone who could" Nick stated. Greg pulled away for a moment then shook his head.

"No Nicky! I don't want anyone else, but you. Nick we can't prevent things from happening to us no matter how hard we try. The fact that you're here to help me through it matters more to me than anything else" Greg pointed out. Nick chuckled and smiled.

"What the hell man...it's like you and Warrick read each others mind or somethin' because he said the exact same thing, well almost the exact same thing...creepy, but you're right. I will always be there and I will be the husband and father I need to be" Nick said. Greg smiled then frowned.

"Maybe I should be the one afraid" Greg stated. Nick looked at him for a moment.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because maybe you'll be the one tired of me getting beat up, shot at and kidnapped and leave me for someone else that this doesn't happen to" Greg said. Nick was shocked he didn't expect this to come from Greg.

"No Greg not gonna happen! I wont and will not love anyone else, but you! I can't because there is no one else who comes close to you and no one else good enough, so don't think like that because there is no way I'm leavin' ya no way in hell" Nick pointed out firmly. Greg sighed with relief.

"Well I'm glad you got that straightened out" Hotch interrupted. Nick and Greg turned looking at him they smiled and nodded.

They talked throughout the night until everyone fell asleep. Things were difficult right now because of that maniac and as long as he was still out there they would have to keep an eye on Greg more carefully.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**The show Numb3rs is in this chapter and the characters are as followed if you never watched the show before are:**

**~Special Agent Don Eppes ~Special Agent Colby Granger ~Special Agent David Sinclair ~Special Agent Megan Reeves ~Larry Fleinhardt ~Professor Charlie Eppes Brother to Don Eppes ~Special Agent Liz Warner ~Amita Ramanujan and ~Special Agent Nikki Betancourt**

**They are only short appearance, but I wanted to do a CSI/Criminal Minds/Numb3rs Crossover instead of CSI/Criminal Minds/CSI: NY crossover thought it would be fun lol**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Paul sat staring out of the window fuming with anger. How could he let Greg slip through his fingers? Better yet, how could those idiots let him free like that? Dammit he was determined to get him back no matter the cost. He got up walked outside then he closed the door and locked it behind him. He then walked off towards the car, noticing it was 1 am. He figured no one would be up at this time, so he was going to sneak into the house and recapture Greg once again. He was no idiot; he knew where Greg would be going so with a grin he drove off towards his destination.

The house was silent. Hotch and his team slept downstairs along with Grissom and his team while Fran slept with Aleena in her room and Nick slept with Greg in one room, Derek and Reid slept in another as Sarah and Desiree slept in the last room. The car pulled up to the house and Barnett shut the engine off and opened the door, quietly closing it behind him before he walked up to the house. Paul took out his picking tools then stopped realizing there was an alarm system. He quickly took out his deactivation device and deactivated the alarm system allowing him to open the door or windows. He then picked the locks as he quickly, but carefully opened the door. He walked in, but stopped when he got to the living room. He cursed quietly under his breath at seeing the cops asleep in the living room so he walked back outside, getting an idea and climbed up the side of the house instead.

He got to one of the windows and looking in he realized he had the wrong room. He looked in and saw two women asleep in the bed then he moved around to another window, but again wrong room. He saw another woman with her back was against him. As he moved to another window he saw two men asleep in the bed, but it wasn't Nick and Greg. He moved to the last window which happened to be the right one this time. He realized the window was cracked open a little as he stuck a wire underneath, moving the handle so he could raise the window. He smiled in success when he got it and he raised the window all the way allowing him to climb in. He walked quietly over to the bed and he looked down seeing Greg asleep. He actually found him quite cute while he was sleeping.

He stood there waiting until Nick rolled over to the other side. Once he did, Paul leaned down and covered Greg's mouth causing him to snap his eyes open as he picked him up, stopping him from doing anything as Greg struggled helplessly against him. Greg kept struggling as Paul dragged him from the bedroom. He knew he couldn't get Greg out of the window, but getting him downstairs without making noise was going to be hard, but he was determined to get it done. He still had his mouth covered with his hand as he had him lifted off the ground. Once downstairs they made for the door, Greg's heart was pounding the entire time, but as luck would have it he managed to get his mouth free before they even made it out of the living room and he let out a loud bloodcurdling scream.

"HELP!" Greg's scream was so loud that it echoed throughout the house, waking everyone up. The light was on in an instant. Nick jumped from his sleeping spot, looking over on the other side of his bed, only to find that Greg wasn't next to him. He jumped immediately grabbing his gun and ran for the stairs as did Derek, Reid,, Sarah, Desiree and Fran who told Aleena to stay put. Paul Barnett held Greg as a shield as he was slowly backing away. Greg was terrified to say the least as he brought the gun he had in his back jeans and pointed it straight at Greg's head.

"Back off or he dies" Paul threatened everyone who was starting to gather at the door. They backed up towards the door as he reached behind him and opened it unaware of the presence behind him until he felt something cold and metal pressed against the back of his head the he heard the cocking sound.

"Ya got two seconds to get yer hands off of my son-in-law" the voice threatened. He froze on the spot as the others came into view. Nick was more surprised than Warrick and the others.

"Dad? Momma? What are ya doin' here?" Nick asked shocked.

"We couldn't sit around the house any longer wonderin' if you were alright." Jillian stated. "So we drove out here early this mornin' we just arrived not long ago."

"But how did ya know where Greg's parent's lived?" Nick asked.

"We've been here before when Fran invited just the two of us, so we took a trip down here and spent some time with her" Jillian explained, making Nick smile slightly. Bill pushed harder with his shotgun.

"When we arrived we were gonna surprise ya, but when we got out of the car the lights were off so we had decided to go find a hotel and come back in the mornin' and that's when we heard the scream loud enough to wake the dead. I might add so I grabbed my shotgun from the trunk and ran for the front door" Bill stated as he was still looking at Paul.

Paul hesitated then smiled shaking his head.

"You really want to shoot me with a shotgun? Because not only will the bullet strike me down it will kill Greggy here too" Paul pointed out. Bill stood stunned. He was right and he was not going to kill his son-in-law, so he lowered his gun as Paul backed away from them all.

He dragged Greg with him. Greg struggled the whole way stretching his hand out on the way.

"NICKY! NICKY HELP ME" Greg cried. Nick couldn't take it any longer and ran after them Paul raised the gun and aimed it for Nick. He ducked out of the way just as he fired. Paul tossed Greg into the trunk closing it he ran for the driver side got in and drove off Nick got up and ran for the car.

"GREG! GREG NOOOOOO" Nick yelled as the car sped off and out of sight.

Derek and Reid luckily were too tired to undress as Derek turned to his mother then to Nick's mom and dad. "You guys stay here. We'll call you when we get him back" Derek instructed. They nodded.

The SUV...well several SUV'S started as Nick got up and hopped into one right behind Derek not realizing that he was still in his boxers. They sped off for the car, for they all knew what the car looked like and gave chase. The car sped in and out of traffic as did the FBI and CSI's. They instantly knew that this car was heading out of Chicago, and they plan on chasing them all the way, thank heavens for full gas. They chased the car for almost 16 hours and their gas was going on empty thank heavens for two gas tanks built into the SUV's as they came into Los Angeles, California. Hotch took the CB radio and called it in.

"Attention, Attention all units this is FBI Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner unit chief of the BAU Behavioral Analysis Unit we are in pursuit of a silver Honda Lincoln..."

!

Charlie sat at his desk grading papers when Don came in he cleared his throat catching Charlie's attention as he looked up. Charlie shook his head and smiled then looked down back to his paperwork. Don looked over at his brother and smiled big.

"Hey Chuck, you want to go and get something to eat?" Don asked. Charlie looked up at him with a frown.

"Don, what have I told you about calling me Chuck?" Charlie asked. Don just laughed.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't resist anyway so what do you say wanna go eat?" Don asked again. Charlie thought for a moment then smiled and nodded.

Both Don and Charlie left for the dinner where Colby and the others along with Amita and Larry were sitting around the table. They walked up to the table sitting down Charlie sat beside David as did Larry and Amita as Don sat with the rest of his team. They was about to order when suddenly their CB radio came to life.

"_Attention, Attention all units this is FBI Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner unit chief of the BAU Behavioral Analysis Unit we are in pursuit of a silver Honda Lincoln with a hostage in the trunk LVPD CSI by the name of Gregory Sanders. Be advise the driver is armed and dangerous, and we could use all the help we can get"_

Charlie and Larry looked at each other, their eyes grew wide at that. Don got up he looked at Charlie Larry and Amita with that serious look.

"You three head back to Charlie's and we'll meet you there" Don instructed as they got up.

"Where are you headed Don?" Charlie asked although he already knew the answer.

"We're going to help those people and save the hostage" Don said. Charlie nodded.

"Don, you guys please be careful that includes you David" Charlie begged. Both Don and David nodded David walked over to Charlie bent down and kissed him when he pulled back he whispered into his ear.

"I'll be careful I promise" David whispered

"Good! I love you David" Charlie said

David smiled and nodded "I love you too babe" and with that they were off.

Don and his team got into their SUV'S quickly and drove off fast into traffic with their headlights flashing and the siren going. They spotted the silver Honda Lincoln and the other SUV'S that were chasing it. Don looked around spotting a shortcut. He quickly turned heading in the other direction. Megan followed Don's lead quickly as did the others as they appeared right in front of the oncoming car. They skidded to a halt causing the car to do the same. Don quickly got out along with his agents as the other SUV'S stopped right behind the car. They too came out with their guns pointing.

"FBI, come out with your hands in the air slowly and throw all weapons out immediately!" Don yelled out.

The driver of the car did what he was told as he stepped out of the vehicle. To their surprise it wasn't the car nor Paul Barnett that angered Nick to no end as he ran forward before anyone could stop him as Don and his team did the same. Nick was close enough for them to hear as the others came forward too. He took the guy by the collar pushing him up against the car.

"WHERE IS HE?" Nick yelled angrily.

The guy was frightened to say the least "I-I don't know who you are talking about" He stuttered that only proved to make Nick more angrier.

"Paul Barnett that's who I'm talking about now where...is...he?" Nick growled angrily the guy was beginning to shake with fright so Warrick had to intervene before Nick killed the guy.

"Nick let the man go! He doesn't know anything" Warrick said. Nick looked at him his eyes full of tears he shook his head and walked back.

"I cannot believe this guy got away again" Derek stated angrily. He shook his head.

Nick stood there looking at the car he couldn't believe that Paul Barnett got away again this is the 3rd time. Warrick placed a hand on his shoulder causing Nick to jump he turned to his best friend and it broke his heart to see Nick like this.

"Don't worry Nick! No matter how long it takes, we'll find him and get him back! I promise" Warrick said. Nick shook his head.

"He's probably left state again. We must have lost sight of him when we had hit the traffic in LA, which isn't surprising considering the number of sliver Honda's there are" Reid said this didn't make anyone feel any better, but they knew he was right just then somebody's cell went off.

"Eppes" Don answered. "Uh-huh...yeah, yeah ok thank you! Bye" Don hung up as he turned to the group standing around. "That was the LAPD, every exit and entrance along with the bridges are blocked off as soon as they heard the CB radio that mean's your kidnapper is still here in LA and with your hostage." Don explained as he tried to calm everyone down he turned when heard his name.

"Don what do you want to do?" Megan asked.

"We find them! We find them at all costs" Don said he then looked at Nick while rubbing his neck.

"What?" Nick asked irritably as Don stared at him.

"Oh nothing nothing all, but you uh...might wanna put some clothes on" Don stated Nick had no idea what he was talking about until he heard a loud whistle and then looked down. His face burned bright red.

"Oh crap! I thought I felt a draft...whoops" Nick then heard a squeal of laughter as he looked to see Sara laughing hard "So not funny Sara!" she couldn't stop laughing. Colby stepped in to help save him from anymore embarrassment.

"Hey bud! Why don't you come with me? I might have some clothes that will fit you. You look to be about my size" Colby suggested Nick nodded gratefully.

Don nodded his approval as Colby left with Nick in the car back to his place he then he snapped his phone opened again. "Hey Charlie listen we're gonna need you on this one buddy you think you can...oh great thanks look up the name Paul Barnett and see what you can come up with and once you do could you come by the office? Ok Thanks...no you won't be able to get his profile ok see ya...what? Yeah David is alright...Charlie Charlie! he's fine he's not hurt...ok yeah I love you too buddy ok bye tell dad I won't be over for a bit...ok ok bye" he hung the phone up.

Shortly after everything was done Colby arrived with Nick in toe after he had left with him with Nick in some new set of clothes they came walking into the conference room as they approached everyone. Sara let out a whistle.

"Wow Nicky lookin' good" Nick shook his head and smiled. He turned to Colby.

"Thanks bud!" Nick stated Colby smiled and nodded.

"No problem dude" Colby smiled.

Once that was finished Charlie came rushing in at full speed almost knocking Colby and Nick down in the process he rushed over to David and hugged him tightly not caring who was watching he was nervous about the whole thing. David looked over at Don who sighed shaking his head he then hugged Charlie back holding him tight.

"I'm ok baby I'm ok" David said softly Charlie nodded and pulled back.

"I was scared! I was scared something bad had happened because I haven't heard from you since you went off to help that hostage then Don said you were ok, but I was still nervous and scared I love you I love you I love you!" Charlie stated then repeated over and over again David smiled.

"I know I'm sorry and I love you too, but I promise I'm ok" David said Charlie sighed with relief and released him.

"Well Chuck what have you found out?" Don asked with a smirk Charlie looked at him irritated.

"Stop calling me Chuck!" Charlie grounded out, Don just shook his head and chuckled. "You think that's funny?" Don nodded. "Alright alright we'll see who has the last laugh at home _Donnie_"

"Don't call me Donnie" Don said with a growl, but a smile on his face.

"Then don't call me Chuck" Charlie said with a smile back. Megan cleared her throat they turned to her

"You boy's wanna save the family drama for later?" Megan suggested they sighed as Charlie hooked his computer up.

"Do you think you can get anything?" Don asked Charlie nodded.

"Yeah by the name you had given me over the phone I managed to get his police record and it seems like this Paul Barnett had priors then kidnapped Greg Sanders and buried him alive underneath the fair grounds in Las Vegas, Nevada even after they rescued him he came after him again in the process targeting the CSI team of the LV Crime Lab as well. It says here that he was released recently for good behavioral and now it looks like he has Mr. Sanders once again. Given the right data I could have a possible location soon" Charlie explained Don and his team nodded as everyone else was confused and shocked on how he new this.

"Whoa wait a minute! How the hell did you know all of that? Was it written in the report?" Warrick asked Charlie nodded.

"Yup! And here is the report right here" Charlie stated holding up the copy reports that was faxed to him.

"How did you get a hold of them in the first place?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Yeah Charlie how the hell did you get them?" Don asked.

"Don remember I work not only for you, but the CIA, and NSA too so I have other ways of obtaining the information I needed" Charlie said Don just smiled then looked at the shocked faces of everyone else.

Don laughed shaking his head. "Why don't we start with introductions first?" Don asked they nodded. "My name is Special Agent Don Eppes of the FBI here in Los Angeles, California this is my team go head guys introduce yourselves" Don said they nodded.

Megan stepped up after Don "I'm Special Agent Megan Reeves"

"I'm Special Agent David Sinclair" David introduced with a smile.

Colby was next as he stepped up. "I'm Special Agent Colby Granger."

"I'm Special Agent Nikki Betancourt" Nikki said with a wave.

"And I am Special Agent Liz Warner" Liz finished off. Then turned to Charlie still looking confusingly at him as Don just laughed.

"Oh and this is Professor Charlie Eppes, he works at CalSci, the California Institute of Science but on cases like this one he consults for us he's also my baby brother and David's husband" Don stated. Charlie turned to him quickly as did David.

"DON!" They both yelled in unison.

"What?" Don asked innocently.

"You can't just tell strangers that! Especially law enforcement that could get us both fired for heaven's sake" Charlie stated angrily

"Well _Chuck_ you kinda made it obvious when you hugged him and told him you loved him" Don pointed out.

"That still doesn't give you the right to say that _Donnie!_" Charlie countered then he heard laughter and looked over to see the other people laughing which confused and surprised them.

"You can relax Charlie because it doesn't bother us to say the least" Hotch said laughing, which shocked his team.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Hotch?" Reid stated making them laugh.

"Ha ha very funny" Hotch mocked, but a smile crept up.

"Wait, you mean you don't see a problem with it?" David asked.

"Nope and I'll tell you why. Now let us introduce ourselves! I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner we work a different branch at the FBI in Quantico Virginia known as the BAU which stands for..."

"Behavioral Analysis Unit! Yeah I've heard of that I had the distinct pleasure of working with Jason Gideon before" Megan said "Where is Gideon anyway?"

"He retired a long time ago" Hotch said she nodded. "But anyway this is my team; SSA David Rossi, our Media liaison Jennifer Jareau, but we call her JJ, Penelope Garcia our tech analysis, SSA Derek Morgan, his husband SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Emily Prentess! And over here is the CSI'S from Las Vegas" Hotch finished when Grissom stepped up.

"I'm Gil Grissom this is Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle and this is Nick Stokes and the hostage we are trying to get back is Greg Sanders. Nick's husband" Grissom stated .

"And my baby brother they also have a daughter; she is with my mother right now and she desperately wants her family back so please, please help us find him" Derek said with a plea. They nodded as they sat down to begin. They turned back to Charlie.

"You say you can find the location?" Grissom asked Charlie nodded.

"Yes give the right data and I will plug it into my equations and come up with a location! It might take some time, but I can do it" Charlie explained.

"Wait you can find him using math?" Prentess asked Charlie nodded.

"No not possible! There is no way you can possibly find him using math" Reid stated "The statistics to that is very very unlikely"

"Not for my brother! He has done it before...he found Colby here when we couldn't using his math skills there for saving his life. How do you think he got the consultant jobs with the FBI, CIA and might I add NSA? It's because of his math skills" Don stated "Get the data that you need and put it to use call me when you have something ok?" Charlie nodded gathering his computer and headed out.

As they gathered around getting down to business they could only hope that with all of their efforts they could finally bring this guy to justice even if it means bringing him down for good they just hope they could get Greg back alive.

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Greg awoke finding himself in some sort of glass tube. He stood up as he placed his hands against the glass wondering how the hell he was gonna get out of this. That's when Paul came walking back in, he smirked at Greg admiring his handy work.

"Paul w-what are you gonna do to me?" he was frightened to say the least.

"I'm not going to bury you alive if that's what you're thinking! I've tried that twice, but failed both times at it now. I'm just gonna drop you at the bottom of the ocean and this time no one will save you" Paul said as he turned and walked out.

Greg couldn't believe this he was gonna be at the bottom of an ocean floor and not even Nick is gonna know where he is. He sat down and began to cry he was scared, scared beyond belief and all he wanted was to be back in Nick's arms with their daughter beside him, but now his life was over.

!

The BAU along with the CSI's and the Los Angeles FBI were trying their darnedest to find Greg, but so far everything they have was fruitless. Nick slammed his fists to the desk cursing when they hit another dead end causing everyone to jump. They looked over at him in surprise Sara walked up to him placing a hand on his back.

"Nick we'll find him! Don't worry we'll find him" Sara tried to assure him, but that unfortunately was the wrong thing to say.

"STOP SAYIN' THAT SARA! STOP SAYIN' 'WE'LL FIND HIM' BECAUSE WE WON'T! IT'S HOPELESS AND YOU FUCKIN' WELL KNOW IT" Nick yelled then stormed out of the building.

Sara stood stunned as did the others at Nick's sudden outburst. Warrick was fixing to go find Nick when Sara shook her head saying she would find him and with that she left. She found Nick sitting at the wall just outside the building his face buried in his arms his knees brought up. He was sobbing and it broke her heart. Sara sat beside Nick, but remained silent until Nick spoke up his voice cracked with emotion.

"I'm sorry Sara for yellin' at ya I know you were only tryin' to help" Nick said. Sara smiled and nodded.

"It's ok Nick, we all get frustrated and angry from time to time especially when someone we love is kidnapped so don't sweat it ok?" Sara stated. Nick looked up and over at her she could see the tear stained face and tears of her own started to spill for her best friend.

"I want him back Sara! I want him back so much it hurts. I wonna hold him, kiss him and to know he's alright! I just want him back in my arms" Nick cried, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Oh I know Nicky I know! I want him back too, hell we all do, but that won't happen if you lose faith we just gotta keep our heads up and try our best to find him" Sara said. Nick stayed silent for a minute trying to take in everything that Sara said, but shook his head.

"Sara I don't see how! Los Angeles is a huge city bigger then Las Vegas, so I don't see how we'll find him" Nick pointed out he hated it, but logic was logic and no one argued with that.

"Nick we will find him! Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but we will find him one way or another. We found him once and we can do it again, but this time we're not alone! We have help" Sara stated, overpowering Nick's point. He looked straight ahead blankly staring off then nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but the question is will we find him alive?" Nick asked. Sara for once didn't have an answer for that one. "I thought so." Nick got up and walked back into the building leaving Sara dumbfounded. She quickly shook it off and joined Nick.

!

Greg sat against the glass wall of his prison with his face buried in his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs as he hugged them. He just wished he could be free and forget that all this was happening to him, but that wasn't gonna happen. He sighed turning his head so his cheek was resting on his left knee with his face facing the entrance. He opened his eyes when he heard the door open seeing Paul walking in. He walked towards Greg with that sickening smirk on his face. He looked away not wanting to face him.

Paul just smiled. "Oh, come now Greg! Don't be like that" Paul taunted, but Greg just remained silent.

Paul stood watching him that's when he made up his mind. He opened the door to his glass prison and walked in. He stood right in front of Greg looking down at him then he reached down grabbing Greg. He dragged him up and out of the prison. Greg struggled against him as he was being dragged off.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Greg asked as he continued to struggle.

"I'm gonna have a little fun with you before I kill you" Paul said.

The color drained from Greg as he pulled him into a room with a bed. He then threw him down onto it and got on top of Greg pinning his arms above his head as he stared into his dark chocolate eyes with a grin on his face. He leaned down to kiss him that's when Greg managed to get his leg free kicking him in the stomach freeing him long enough to get up. Paul recovered quickly and took off after Greg who managed to get out the door. He ran out of the building as Paul tackled him to the ground it was dark out so there wasn't anyone around.

Paul turned him over putting his hands around his neck strangling him. Greg struggled to breathe as he felt around for anything that could help him finding a rock he picked it up and swung it at Paul hitting him on the side of the head. The pressure on his neck loosened as he drew in breath allowing him to breathe once again. Paul managed to get back up he drew the gun and pointed it over at Greg who managed to move out of the way just in time for him to fire he tackled Paul to the ground as they struggled for control of the weapon in which Greg managed to take possession of. Just as Paul lunged for Greg he pointed the gun at him and fired; time seemed to stand still as Paul sank to his knees blood coming from his wound.

Greg couldn't believe that he had just killed another man it was bad enough he had killed a kid who tried to kill him, but for some reason he was happy that this bastard who had kidnapped him and his daughter was dead. He dropped the gun to the ground as he sunk down on his ass to take a breather, but as soon as he gathered enough of this breath he got up and took off into the unknown.

!

The group that sat around the table at the FBI office was beginning to get tired and annoyed at each other so Don took charge and stood up as he too stretched and yawned.

"Ok it seems like we are all getting tired and a little annoyed with each other so I suggest we all go home or in your case to your hotels get some rest and be back in the morning with clear heads! Sound good?" Don suggested then asked they nodded got up and headed out for the night.

!

Greg ran down the unknown street lost. He slowed his movements coming to a complete stop as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up when a shadow come over him and saw 3 guys walking towards him. He tired to ignore them, but found he couldn't for they had circled him and cornered him against the wall one pulled a knife out while the other 2 pinned him to the wall he groaned. This just was not his day.

"Well boys what do we have here?" the guy with the knife snickered. Greg shivered, but remained calm.

"Look boys I have had one hell of a weekend! I'm tired, I'm bushed and I'm fucking irritated now if you don't leave me the fuck alone I will not be held responsible for my actions" Greg growled irritably. He wasn't frightened of them because the way he's had it lately he just couldn't give a fuck right now. The one holding the knife snickered.

"Brave words, but it looks like I have the upper hand" he stated then he took his wallet from his back pocket. "Well, well it says Greg Sanders Las Vegas Crime Lab and what do you do at the Crime Lab Mr. Sanders" he asked.

"I work as a CSI" Greg responded.

"Well then what the fuck are you doing way out here?" the man asked curiously.

"For your information although it's none of your fucking business, I was kidnapped and brought here! Now please let me the fuck go" Greg demanded trying to break free.

"Well, well...what do we have here? A picture? Is this your little girl?" Greg nodded. "Quite the beauty. She looks just like you" he taunted.

"Ok I've had it" Greg stated and with that he pulled away from them as he took all three of them down without hesitation leaving all three of them to moan in pain. Smiling to himself he walked away.

Greg continued to walk down the sidewalk until he came up to a random building. He leaned against the inside wall slid down and fell asleep. The next morning the CSI team along with the BAU team and the LA FBI team came in to start a new day and hopeful on finding Greg unaware of the body that lay right in playing view. They got up to the conference room and gathered around just as Charlie, Amita and Larry came in he gave his brother a smile then turned to the others.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to Amita Ramanujan and Larry Fleinhardt they help us with our cases when my brother needs it! Larry, Amita I would like you to meet the Las Vegas CSI team Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes! The BAU team, SSA Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentess, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan his husband Spencer Reid-Morgan and Penelope Garcia their tech analysis and the one missing is Greg Sanders, Nick's husband" Don said as he introduced them. They shook their hands and nodded.

"Nice to meet you and we are happy to help when we can" Amita said with a smile they sat down and got to work.

Alan came walking up the building and as he was fixing to head in something caught his eye. He turned and walked over to what had gotten his attention at first and when he saw it was a body of a young man lying there he gasped in shock he took his coat off even thought it was freezing cold outside and placed it over the body only to have it jerk awake he tried to sit up, but Alan just held him down.

"Whoa son, easy now! You're in no condition to move; your freezing cold and you could have hypothermia let me go and get you some help ok?" Alan suggested. The boy nodded slowly as he stood and ran inside.

He took the elevator to his son's work and stepped out he spotted his son sitting around the conference table with a bunch of people he had never seen before, but they must be the one's Charlie was talking about. He walked in as Don looked up he was surprised to see his dad here.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Don asked surprised.

"Nice to see you too son and I hope you know there is a young man downstairs in the alley beside the building freezing to death I found him when I came walking up" Alan said Don stared at him for a moment.

"What are you talking about dad?" Don asked confused.

"I mean there is a young man..." Alan started again then stopped when he saw the picture of a young man in the middle of the table, he immediately was drawn to it as he pointed. "That's him! That's the young man downstairs" Alan shouted. Nick immediately jumped up.

"Ya sayin' you seen this young man downstairs in the alleyway?" Nick asked hopefully. He turned to him and nodded. "Oh thank heavens" Nick rushed out, but Sara stopped him.

"Nicky wait" but Nick turned his head looking back.

"Don't try and stop me Sara" Nick said she just smiled and nodded.

"All I wanted to say was go get your boy" Nick smiled and ran out at lightning speed as everyone else could now sat back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dad was he alive?" Charlie asked curiously. Alan nodded.

"Yes, but he might have hypothermia" Alan stated.

Nick rushed out of the building and to the alleyway where that man had said he would be and soon he spotted the figure lying down with a coat over him he slowly walked over to him careful just in case he wasn't Greg. He walked around to look down at his face and smiled with tears as he looked upon Greg's beauty once again he gently knelt down beside him and stroked his hair.

"Nicky? Is-is t-t-that y-y-you?" Greg stuttered. Nick nodded.

"Yes darlin' it's me" Nick said. Greg smiled as Nick picked him up. "Let's get you inside and something to warm you up" with a faint nod, Nick carried Greg back inside ignoring the looks he got when he passed security.

Nick got into the elevator he placed Greg down for a moment to press the destination button then picked him back up once again. He couldn't believe how cold Greg was as he tried to warm him with his body heat as the elevator hummed its way up to the floor he came from. Moments later they arrived on the floor as Nick stepped out of the elevator and carried Greg towards the conference room. Sara looked over and saw Nick coming with Greg in his arms she jumped up and ran to them her eyes filled with tears.

"Nicky, you got him! I told you we would find him, well it was Don's father who found him actually, but that's beside the point" Sara said as she gently stroked Greg and gasped on how cold he was. "He's freezing cold" Sara stated. Greg snuggle further into Nick trying to get warm.

Nick sat down in one of the chairs and cradled Greg close to him kissing him on the forehead and just held him close never releasing his hold on him. He sobbed with relief into his hair saying a silent prayer of thanks for his safe return. Don took his cell out and called for the medics. Once he was finished he turned back to Nick and the others.

"The medics are on their way" Don announced and as soon as those words left his mouth Greg started getting hysterical.

"No! No, no, no, no medics! No medics! Please no medics" Greg begged frightfully. Nick tried to sooth him.

"Ok, ok...Shhh baby, it's gonna be ok. I'm right here" Nick assured him. Greg settled down. "Call them back and tell them no medics" Nick ordered. Don hesitated.

"He needs a medic" Don tried to reason, but Nick shook his head stubbornly.

"No! If Greggo says no medics then no medics! I honor what my husband says" Nick told him. Don opened his mouth to retort when Sara interrupted.

"It's best to do what Nick says believe me he can be stubborn and when he makes his mind up there is no getting him to change his mind" Sara said. Don nodded and called them to cancel his request.

"The medics have been canceled" Don announced. Greg immediately calmed after that.

"Ok Greg the medics aren't comin' its ok now" Nick cooed. Greg opened his eyes he clung to him and sighed with relief.

"Nicky I thought I would never see you again" Greg said as he finally stopped shivering his speech was better.

"Neither did I baby. Neither did I" Nick stated. Derek came up after.

"Greg buddy thank heavens your ok! What happened anyway? How did you escape this time?" Derek asked, he wanted to know what just happened.

Greg sighed and sat up he looked around at his friends then his eyes fell on some that he didn't recognize and stared at them with wonder.

"Greg these are the LA FBI they were helpin' us find ya" Nick said once he saw his confused face.

Greg looked at Nick then back to the FBI agents and smiled. He shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you I'm Greg Sanders-Stokes Nick's husband" Greg said. Don smiled and nodded.

"I'm Special Agent Don Eppes this is my little brother Charlie Eppes and my brother-in-law David Sinclair Charlie's husband, this is Megan Reeves, Colby Granger, Liz Warner, Nikki Betancourt, Amita Ramanujan and Larry Fleinhardt! They also helped to find you" Don said Greg smiled again, but his body gave in to the tiredness he felt as he passed right out.

"Greg!" Nick panicked, but then realized he was just tired so he smiled stroking his hair and cheeks "Sleep now baby" Nick kissed his cheek and just held him.

With Greg safely in his arms he knew that everything was gonna be ok now all they had to do was wait until he woke up for his horrific tail to begin.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Nick sat by Greg's side the whole time he was unconscious not moving for fear of losing him again. He had just closed his eyes when the sound of groaning had him awake and alert he looked over at Greg as did the others who were there as he thrashed around his eyes closed tight and his nose bunched up. They had taken Greg to Charlie's house, when they had arrived the couch was already ready for him as Nick placed him down on it. He was moaning and crying out.

"No, no please no...don't hurt him please" tears trickled from his eyes and down the side of his face to his ears. Nick immediately reached out to him shaking him softly,

"G! Wake up it's just a nightmare. C'mon now darlin' wake up" Nick demanded softly.

"NO! NICKY NOOOOO" Greg shot up and landed into Nick's arms. He clung to him sobbing hard as Nick circled his arms around him holding him tightly.

"Shhh, Shhh baby it's alright! I'm here its ok" Nick cooed, rubbing his back as he tried calming Greg down which worked.

Greg pulled back from Nick as he sniffed he looked deep into his eyes and all he saw was complete love and understanding. He smiled and hugged him holding him tightly,

"Nicky I love you so much" Greg said. Nick smiled as he hugged him back.

"And I love you too sweetheart! I thought I had lost ya' for good this time don't know if I could live if I had lost you" Nick said honestly. Greg pulled back enough to look at him.

"Then where would our daughter be if we both died? Nick one of us will have to be around to take care of her if one of us ended up dead. I know it would be hard, but for Aleena's sake one of us have to live" Greg pointed out. Nick nodded he understood what Greg was saying, but what came to mind not even Greg could answer.

"Greg darlin' I understand what you're sayin', but what about if both of us ended up bein' killed in the line of duty then what? Aleena would still be without us" Nick stated. Greg nodded.

"Yeah, you're right! Well then you know what that means?" Greg said.

"What? What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"We'll have to be extra careful from now on then" Greg said. Nick smiled then laughed tugging him to him kissing his temple. "Hey Nicky?"

"Hmmm?"

"Were gonna be ok" Greg declared softly. Nick looked at him then smiled he pulled him up kissing him soundly then pulled away.

"Yeah babe we are" Nick said smiling as the others who was watching the interaction between Nick and Greg smiled happily.

Hotch opened his mouth to interrupt when the front door came busting opened everyone jumped in surprise and their mouths hung opened when they saw exactly who it was and they drew their guns immediately. Greg groaned annoyed at who came in.

"Dude I thought I killed you already" Greg said. Paul looked at him in anger he was bloodied from head to toe.

"Not yet" Paul spat he took a step forward, but stopped when he heard guns clocking back.

"Seriously? Your really gonna try?" Nick asked disbelieving. He shook his head "Dude you have to be either very desperate or just plain stupid! Look around ya man you're out numbered so just give it up"

Paul looked around him as he soon realized that he didn't have a hell of a chance so he lowered his gun then thought secondly about it. He brought it back up aiming it at Greg, but never got a chance to fire when several guns went off. Paul dropped to the ground dead. Hotch came carefully up to him to feel for a pulse. He shook his head.

"He's dead!" Hotch announced they released their breaths of relief. Nick turned to Greg happily.

"Finally! Finally this nightmare is over now maybe we can have some peace" Nick stated. They all nodded. "Let's go home! Thank you again Mr. Eppes for allowin' us to use yer couch oh and sorry about the body" Nick said shaking his hand.

"It's alright, please call me Alan and you are very welcome! If your ever in LA again don't hesitate to look me up" Alan said.

"I'll call for a body bag! We'll take care of this" Don said

They nodded saying their thanks once again then they were off back to Chicago. After a long drive they arrived back at Fran's house they excited the SUV's and headed for the house. They entered as Derek called out his mother.

"Momma we're back" Derek yelled out. Fran came running at lightning speed.

"Derek? Where is he? Where is my baby?" Fran asked. Greg stepped forward she pulled him into a tight hug as did Jillian and Bill Stokes.

"Oh thank heavens your ok! Greg you had us worried" Jillian said through her tears. Greg nodded.

"I'm sorry I had you all worried" Greg apologized. Jillian just smiled.

"It's quite alright dear your alive and that's all that matters! Wait what ever happen to that Paul character?" Jillian asked.

"Oh he's dead momma! The stupid idiot tried to shoot Greg in a house full of cops! Not very smart" Nick said.

"Well now that's over it's time to move on" Bill stated.

"Amen" They all said in unison. The door closed behind them not looking back.

3 months later...

Greg walked down the halls of the lab. He had just got finished pulling a double as he walked into the breakroom. He noticed that the lights were off, but he couldn't understand why so he felt for a light switch switching the light on he was caught off guard when everyone jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!" Greg was speechless he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What? What is going on guys?" Greg asked. Nick stepped forward with a bright smile with Aleena standing right beside him in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. "Aleena where did you get that beautiful dress?" Greg asked astonished.

"My momma made it and sent it out a month ago! Oh and this is your surprise party it's your birthday remember?" Nick stated. Greg suddenly remembered. He smiled and picked up Aleena.

"Well then let's not let the cake ruin!" Greg stated. He walked forward to join everyone else in Greg's birthday celebration. Aleena bounced over to her Poppa he picked her up with a bright smile.

"Poppa I made somethin' for ya' in class today" Aleena said handing him his homemade birthday card. He took it and read it out loud then smiled.

"Oh honey I love it! I'm gonna frame it and put it up on our wall" Greg said with pride. Nick walked up and put his arms around his husband and daughter.

Everyone looked at the couple unable to believe that those too have been through so much shit and they're still together and going strong, but judging by the smiles and love on their faces tells them that it's true and they could only hope it continues.

The End

**Please tell me what you all think! a special thanks to Lolly4Holly for being my beta and helping me make my stories better! thanks girl :D**


End file.
